Missing from Number Four
by gredandforgerock
Summary: He was there. I know he was. I sat him on their step and protected him so only Petunia could pick him up. But he's not there, never was.
1. Chapter 1

Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk late in the afternoon receiving the owls back from the students under her care. That meant everyone in Gryffindor tower and all the first years. The work wasn't hard, just tedious. It was just receiving mail, sorting it and dealing with the occasional problem. The older years were pretty easy, a pile for financial aid, one for those returning and finally ones for those electing not to return. Those in the last and smallest pile would be receiving a personal visit from their head of house. The first years were a bit different. First there were the muggle borns to visit and explain things to, then the applications for financial aid, finally she would get to sort those who had accepted or rejected.

But today she received one that had her worried. She received a Hogwarts letter with the address scratched out and a note that said wrong address. But she happened to know this was the right address she had personally seen the child moved to that house. She went to the floo to make a call and then returned to her seat to wait.

**Early that morning*****

"Morning Pet." Vernon said giving his wife a peck on the cheek, "Fine day today."

"That it is dear." Petunia replied, "Sit, your breakfast will be ready in a moment."

Vernon Dursley moved his bulk to his spot at the table, sat in his chair and picked up his paper. He read it like he always did in the morning. But today his reading was interrupted. As he turned the page he caught a glimpse of something at the window. When he pulled the paper back to look at it again he was shocked to see an owl at his window. "Pet, is that an… owl at our window?"

Petunia spun around quickly and looked, it was indeed an owl. She couldn't imagine who would be sending her an owl. Lily hadn't sent one since their last fight more than twelve years ago. It had been shortly before she married that fellow. The sight of an owl at her window was making her anxious. While she wanted nothing to do with her freaky sister and her crowd she certainly didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Petunia?" Vernon tried to get her attention. The woman had been staring at the owl for several minutes without moving, "Are you alright? Is it from your sister?"

"I don't know." Petunia said flatly, "But it won't go away until I check it."

Gingerly she approached the window and opened it. She reached slowly forward taking the letter from the owl's leg and looked at it. It was addressed to Harry Potter #4 Privet Drive. That's odd Petunia thought. She went to the counter and scratched through her address and wrote Wrong Address on the envelope and then gave it back to the owl who flew away.

"What was that about?" Vernon asked.

"Wrong address." Petunia replied.

"Should have just thrown the blasted thing away." Vernon grumbled.

"The owl would have just stayed until I gave it something to return." Petunia said, "They're annoying that way. I did the least I could while still getting rid of it."

"That should be the end of that then." Vernon said as he began to eat his breakfast, "Owls as a postal delivery system is just unnatural."

**Present time*****

"What seems to be the problem Minerva?" Albus asked as he entered the office.

"Harry Potter's letter was returned with a note that say's wrong address." She replied.

"I told you there may be difficulty with the muggles." Albus said, "Just send a couple owls this time."

"Albus I have a weird feeling about this. Would you just go check please? I'd go myself but…" Minerva indicated he desk covered with letters.

"Fine, I'll have a look." Albus said, "But he's fine I tell you. All my indicators show he is safe at home."

Albus appeared that evening after dark on Privet Drive and walked to number four. Lights were on in the house so he knocked and waited. The door was opened by a large boy whose face slowly changed from expectant to confused.

"Who is it Dudders?"

"Someone dressed up for Halloween." He yelled back still staring, "You're a little early aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Petunia asked moving towards the door. Upon seeing the man on her stoop she said, "Dudley go into the living room and send out your father."

Dudley left and Albus addressed the woman, "Petunia how are you?"

"What in blazes is going on?" Vernon asked as he stomped through the door, "My favorite show was just…" At that moment he saw the man at the door, "Go away we don't mess with your sort."

"Where is Harry Potter, I'd like to speak to him." Albus said.

"It's about that letter from this morning isn't it?" Vernon grumbled, "I told you we should have destroyed it."

"I don't know a Harry Potter." Petunia said, "That's why I sent the letter back."

"You are Lily's sister are you not?" Albus asked in confusion.

"I am but I've not heard from her in years." Petunia said.

Albus pulled his wand and did some spells, Petunia drew back in fright. The results of the spells shocked him, "You didn't find a baby on your doorstep about ten years ago?"

"No."

"Petunia, I'm sorry to break this to you but, Lily and James were murdered almost ten years ago. I left your nephew Harry here for you to care for." Albus said."But something's happened to him."

"I knew your world would hurt her that's why I wanted her out of it." Petunia spat out, "And I'm sure any child of hers would have been just as freaky. Leave and don't bother us again."

"Aren't you worried about your nephew?" Albus asked.

"No."

Albus had called an Order meeting but he had yet to address the group that had gathered. Finally Minerva nudged him, "Albus everyone is here."

"Yes, right." He pulled his gaze away from his magical instruments that said Harry Potter was alive, safe and well cared for and addressed the group, "Harry Potter is missing." The group gaped at the news, "I checked myself and he was never inside his relative's house."

"But you said he was being well cared for." Remus said, "You promised he was."

"He is. Just not at Petunia Dursley's home. But now we don't know where to send his school letter. Hogwarts still has his address listed as his Aunt's house. The wards are still up, he is alive, he is safe and he is being well cared for." Albus indicated several instruments on the table. Each one was merrily ticking, moving or puffing smoke, "Everything is as it should be except Harry."

Eleven year old Harry Potter was practicing as was his responsibility to do. Unfortunately for him this practice involved sitting without moving. On top of that he had to clear his mind. Honestly sitting still was bad enough but he couldn't even think of something to keep him occupied. But he sat as he was told and he cleared his mind as he was told and he blocked out any intrusion that tried to break in.

"Well done Harry." His teacher said after he had let him know the lesson was over, "You lasted for three hours. That is your best time yet."

"Thank you Professor." The boy replied.

"Magical creatures are next off you go."

"Thank you Professor."

Harry continued with his day. He ate his meals, he spoke to his friends and he completed his studies. When he was done he was approached by an elder, "Tomorrow you get to learn about yourself."

Harry was excited. For as long as he could remember he had been in this place. It wasn't a bad place but he knew it wasn't where he belonged. Whenever it was close to time for someone to go home they would be pulled aside and taught about themselves and their world. His friend Alta had left a month ago. This thought tempered his enthusiasm for learning about himself. The students in this school were drawn from different worlds and when they went home they would lose contact with the friends they had made here. It was hard to write a letter to someone who lived in a world of water like Alta did. Then trying to deliver it would be another exercise in futility. The only people let near the world gates were the students going home and the gate watchers. No one else, save the Headmaster, was really sure where they were.

Harry sat on his bed and contemplated what would happen tomorrow. He wondered how his magic would work when he got home. This place was magical, would his home be? Would he lose those skills he enjoyed? His mates tried to ease his fears by telling him they taught him magic for a reason.

"Maybe the reason was so that I could live here." Harry said, "You can't deny it you have to have magic here. I mean we breath three different substances, four when Alta was still here. We can only talk because of the interpreter magic."

"True but that's not the only magic you've learned." One of his friends said, "Just quit worrying until you meet with them."

"What if I leave tomorrow?" Harry said slightly panicked.

"I've only known of one that left the day they learned about themselves." Another friend said, "Quit being such a napler."

"You know you're still the only one who understands what a napler is don't you."

"Welcome Harry." Professor Wa said, "Just so that you can stop worrying you won't be leaving for good today." Harry breathed a sigh of relief before the professor continued, "I guess you could say there is a mistake being made in your world and we need you to go and fix it. We will bring you back when you're done; you are not ready for your assignment yet."

"Ok." Harry replied with no little amount of confusion.

"Now in your world you are considered a human and a wizard." The professor went on to describe his world and how his parents were killed, "The man was going to leave you with relatives that would have hated and abused you. Bringing you here was the first mistake we could correct. You can't let anyone see you when you go back or they will try to make you go there thinking it's the safest place for you. And on your world it is, but here it is much safer for you." The professor then gave him his assignment. That evening he told his friends as they helped him get prepared to make a trip.

The next day Harry stepped up to the watcher and followed him to the doorway, "Whatever you do, don't lose your school pin; it's your ticket back."

Harry stepped through the doorway into a stone hall with a door at the end. He quietly crept through the hall to the door and opened it slowly peering in. A Cerberus, Harry thought, how do I… Oh, yes music. Harry waved his hand and the light strumming of a harp could be heard floating back out to him. It only took a few moments for the animal to fall asleep. Harry stepped into the room and levitated the dog away from the only other door in the room which happened to be a trap door in the floor. He opened it and slowly let himself drop into the room below. As soon as he hit a plant started winding around him, fire, he thought and a flame appeared in his hand. He held it next to the vines and they pulled back. Walking ahead he soon left the plant behind. He extinguished the fire when he walked into a room lit by torches. Keys were flying around him up into a high ceiling. He found a broom and jumped on it after looking at the lock on the door. When he found the right key he put a bubble of magic around it so that it wouldn't know it had been caught. He moved back to the door and opened it then moved into the next room. It took Harry a few moments to realize he was looking at a giant chess set. He tried to cross but the opposing side blocked his way.

"Play across then." Harry said aloud then walked to his king, "A leg up please I would like to see the whole board."

The king picked him up and placed him on his shoulder. Harry directed the pieces and won so he was allowed to go to the next room. There he ran across a troll. Using the translation spell he knew he spoke to him, "Pardon me but would you let me pass?"

"No pass."

"Come now be reasonable. I don't want to hurt you."

"No pass."

"Fine I'm on a tight schedule, I need to be going." Harry conjured a large rock over the head of the troll and dropped it on him. It knocked him out and Harry went into the next room. There he found a table with several bottles and a note. Fire flared up in front and behind him. He read the note and said, "How quaint a riddle." He looked back over the bottles and picked one up and drank it then walked through the fire into the next room. The last room was large and mostly empty. There was a mirror in the middle and Harry walked up to it. He saw himself but instead of being in the empty room he was in his dorm room at school. As he looked at himself his image put its hand in its pants pocket and pulled out a stone. When he went to put it back Harry felt the stone drop into his own pocket. He pulled it out and held it between his hands and after a spell it crumbled to dust at his feet. Harry touched his pin and a door opened and he walked through it back to his school's world.

"Well done Harry." Professor Wa said, "Well done."

"I'm so sorry Nicholas." Albus told his old friend, "I thought it would be safe."

"Worry not Albus let us see what happened." They approached the Mirror of Erised. Albus performed a spell and Nicholas Flamel watched a dark headed youth walk up to the mirror and destroy the stone. He waved his hand at the mirror, "Show me what he saw."

They watched the young boy in the mirror pull the stone out of his pocket and put it back, "Nicholas I'm sorry."

"Don't be it was time for it to go." Nicholas said, "It was a decision from my old school. I have no choice but to accept it. My question for you is who is your champion?"

"What?" Albus blinked in confusion.

"When I was young my parents were killed." Nicholas said, "I was whisked away to a special school and was taught everything I needed to know. When I returned I fought and defeated a dark wizard and then lived my life. The walls behind your dark haired champion were the walls of my school. You have a champion in training."

"Harry Potter." Albus said, "It has to be. Where is this school?"

"Could have been." Nicholas said, "I recall his Grandfather looked very similar to this youth when he was young. Where is it? Well I can't tell you what I don't know. But rest assured you can't reach it. Well good luck, I'll be leaving. Perenelle and I have just enough elixir to set our affairs in order."

Later in a meeting with the rest of the Professors, Albus stated, "The stone has been destroyed. Nicholas decided it was better to destroy it now before someone could steal it. He and his wife will die shortly." The next day Professor Quirrell was found dead in his office, no one could figure out why.

Twelve year old Harry Potter was drawn to the Professors office again, "They've messed up again and a young girl's life is at stake. You need to get in, destroy this book and make sure the Headmaster see's it without seeing you. He's nice enough but a bit meddling, he also suspects you are here training."

Harry stepped through the doorway into another dark hall. The stonework looked the same as last time, he liked his school better. It had nice white walls with plenty of bright light and interesting pictures. A few moments later his thoughts were interrupted when a pretty red headed girl walked past him holding the black book he was sent to find. She seemed to be in a trance of some kind and hadn't notice him. He followed her into a bathroom and he heard a voice from the book say, "Open to me the heir of the founder Slytherin."

The sink moved and left a gaping hole in the floor. The little girl jumped into the hole, Harry followed right behind her. He landed on a pile of bones and saw the girl moving off. He got up and followed her through the cave they had landed in. When they walked past a snake skin that was about sixty feet long he began to worry for the girl. Did she know how to deal with a basilisk? Would that book protect her from it or was it leading her to her death? They walked on coming to another door and the book told it to open again. He followed her through the door and into a large room. He followed a little behind her and when she reached the statue in the back of the room she held up the book and it began to talk again.

He heard a reply from inside the statue as it was opening that said, "I hear and obey my master."

Harry knew he would have only a few seconds to kill it after the snake cleared the opening mouth of the statue. He readied himself and looked at the ground until he could tell the snake was coming out. He let off a series of magic pulses from his hands changing the aim each time until he heard the cry of pain from the snake. He fired three more times before he felt the life leave the animal. When he looked up the girl was staring at him with red eyes. She pulled her wand and tried to stun him. He dodged and said, "Your eyes really clash with your hair." He held up his hand and summoned the book as he ran towards the snake. The snake had been hit while still in the air and when it fell it knocked out a tooth. The girl was still firing hexes at him when he slid into the body of the snake, grabbed the tooth and stabbed the book.

Looking back up at the girl he watched as she collapsed onto the ground. He carried the tooth and the book back to the girl, but when he tried to wake her up she was unresponsive. Every healing charm he knew did nothing to help her. He looked around and found no other way back up, sighing he put the book and tooth in his pocket, tapping the pin he picked her up and stepped through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon arrival he saw his professor frowning at him, "Sorry sir."

"Do you humans try to make things difficult?" Professor Wa asked.

"Not intentionally." Harry replied, "I could find no way out of the cave under the school. Besides she's hurt and I couldn't heal her."

Professor Wa waved his hand over the girl and said, "Well it's no wonder. At this age you wouldn't have been taught how to heal someone who's been possessed by something so evil. Take her to the infirmary and stay with her until I come back."

Harry waved his hand and levitated her and started toward the infirmary so the healers could straighten the girl out. On the way he passed both of his dorm mates. They turned and walked with him.

"Wow a female of your species that's cool." Tib a cat like creature said, "Is she your mate?"

"We don't have preordained mates like you do." Harry said, "We get to pick who we want to marry. She was just the girl whose life was in danger. I couldn't get her to her own healer."

"Why didn't you apparate?" Glibenon asked, Harry couldn't liken his kind to anything he had seen or heard about on his world.

"They have the ability blocked inside the castle." Harry said, "Keeps unwanted visitors out."

"What are you doing with her?" Glibenon asked.

"Infirmary. I have to stay with her until Professor Wa comes." Harry said.

"Ok, see you next year." Tib chuckled as Harry's two friends turned around and went the other direction again.

Once in the infirmary Harry sat in a chair by the bed and watched the healer work. After she left the girl woke up looking very frightened and asked, "Where am I? Who are you? What do you want with me? Are you a death eater?"

"Calm down." Harry said, "First, my name's Harry, what's yours?"

"Ginny."

"Nice to meet you Ginny." Harry stuck out his hand and she shook it, "You are at my school. I saved you from this book. It had taken over your mind."

Ginny saw the large hole in the middle of a black book, "Thank goodness. I was so scared of the thing but it kept making me write in it and I was feeling more and more out of control. I used to have blank spots in my memory but I can see them now. Was the book making me do those things?"

"Yes it did." Harry said and then smiled, "I like your hair."

"This?" Ginny said holding up a few strands, "Why would you like it?"

"It looks like fire, except soft." Harry touched her hair with one finger.

"My whole family has red hair." Ginny's eyes grew big and her arms flailed around, "Oh my gosh my family's gonna kill me. How long have I been here? What time is it? How do I get home?"

"Relax." Harry said grabbing her hand, "We've been here maybe an hour. It's about ten p.m. and Professor Wa will make sure you get home when the healer say's its ok."

"Ok." Ginny began to calm down. Looking around she asked, "Is this your home?"

"Home and school." Harry answered.

Ginny noticed he hadn't let go of her hand. She didn't want him to she felt a lot safer and calm when he touched her. When the healer returned Ginny jumped and tried to hide behind Harry, "What's wrong?"

"What's that?" She pointed at the healer.

"That's Healer Catrina. She's a catenoid like my roommate Tib." Harry tried not to laugh at her reaction, "We have lots of different kinds of beings here."

"Where do they all come from?" Ginny asked as she made her way back onto the bed and grabbed Harry's hand again.

"Different worlds. This is a training school for people who have big jobs to do." Harry said, "They get trained in everything they need to complete their task. But you have to be an orphan to even be considered. Otherwise your parents would teach you what you needed."

"How long have you been here?" Ginny asked.

"For as long as I can remember." Harry said, "I was just over a year old when my parents were killed and I was brought here."

They sat for hours and chatted about each other's lives. Asking questions and providing answers. She had already gotten to know Harry when she found out he was Harry Potter. She just laughed that such a normal person could be The Boy Who Lived. When Professor Wa came to take her back Harry was sorry to see her go.

"Don't be so glum you two." The professor said, "You'll see each other soon enough."

"What will she tell her Headmaster?" Harry asked.

"She will only be able to tell him what we allow her to remember. But when you meet again she'll remember it all."

"Good luck." Harry hugged Ginny then gave her a peck on her cheek, "I haven't known you long but I'm going to miss you."

"I wish I would be able to remember you." Ginny said hugging him back, "Bye and thanks again for saving me."

The doorway opened and Ginny stepped through. On the other side was her Headmaster's office. The room had several comfy chairs so she picked one and sat in it waiting for the return of Albus Dumbledore. After a few moments she began to feel sleepy so she curled up in the chair with the book tucked into her lap and went to sleep.

She was awakened some time later by a gentle hand shaking her shoulder. She looked up into the eyes of her Headmaster. What was the Headmaster doing in her dorm she thought in confusion? After a few moments of trying to wake up she finally comprehended that he was speaking, "…quite a scare. Do you feel like telling me what happened?"

"Yes." Ginny said, "My book made me go into the chamber it wanted to let the basilisk loose. But a dark haired boy killed it and used a tooth from it to destroy the book. He brought me back here and told me to give you my book because it's evil." Ginny yawned and the continued, "Whenever I wrote in the book it would respond, his name was Tom Riddle."

"Thank you Miss Weasley. Please go with Professor McGonagall she'll take you to the hospital wing." Albus said. He waved his wand over the book and then sat in his chair hard. It seems Harry has been here to save us again he thought. Probably saved more than Miss Weasley's life tonight. He decided he needed to look into that chamber when Miss Weasley was well enough to talk about it. It was too bad she had missed her first Halloween feast. He then turned to the floo to summon Molly from the Burrow.

"Now that she's back home Harry we have another job for you to do." Professor Wa said, "You know the story of your parent's murder. Well it has come to our attention that the secret keeper was not Sirius Black as we first understood him to be. The true culprit was Peter Pettigrew."

"Wormtail?" Harry asked, "But I thought he was a bumbling idiot."

"He had help." Wa said, "When you arrived here we began our investigation. It has taken us this long to prove his guilt. His guilt in turn proves the innocence of Sirius Black. We have implanted a dream into Sirius' mind and it's going to give him a means to escape the prison. When he finds Wormtail you need to keep him from killing the rat. Otherwise he will be on the run for the rest of his life. We can't have that if he's to be your guardian when you return to your world."

"When do I go?" Harry asked, "And can I make contact and let him know who I am?"

"Excellent plan Harry." Wa said, "Contact with only him and the wolf is permitted. Stay far away from your Ginny; we don't want her memories to return too soon. You will leave once he has escaped and return when he has been set free."

"Yes sir."

Harry was tired, hungry and thirsty. Why wouldn't the stupid mutt stop? He was in far worse shape than Harry but he was still stumbling along. Harry was catching up to him though. That detour back on the other side of little Whinging had really cost him. That stupid tomcat had thought he wanted the area. Too many people around to change back to human so all he could do was go around the long way. Ten minutes around and then another ten to find his path again. I lost twenty minutes he thought but I've made up at least eighteen of them. His smell is definitely getting stronger and isn't a good smell.

Harry finally saw the dog reading a street sign at an intersection. Looking around he couldn't sense any one close so he transformed in the shadows and whispered loudly, "Padfoot, I'm over here."

The dog stopped and stared at him for a long time. Harry gave up on him coming to him so he moved closer to the dog but stayed in the shadows. Very slowly he approached, "Don't run, I need to talk to you. I promise I won't hurt you." The dog backed away as Harry walked forward so he stopped, "It's me Paddy, Prongs Jr." The dog bounced and then started sniffing the air, "Will you at least follow me to a more private place for us to talk. There are about twenty wizards within a mile of here and I don't want to get caught."

Padfoot seemed to nod his head so Harry transformed back into his cat form. He walked towards the dog, rubbed on his front legs and then took off into a nearby park. In the park he found a fountain and jumped up to have a drink. Padfoot followed but leaped right into it rather than sitting on the side. Harry managed to avoid most of the drops from the dogs plunge.

A little while later they were on the run again and were back at the outskirts of the town. Harry transformed back and pulled off his backpack and started rummaging through it. He found the supply of food and pulled some out. He handed a sandwich to the dog and then started munching on his own. The dog moved a few feet away from Harry and then transformed in to his human self and started eating. Three sandwiches and a bottle of water later the man sighed and leaned against the tree, "So you're Prongslett?"

"Yes but I think I need a different name since I'm a cat instead of a stag." Harry chuckled.

"Yes such a cute little kitten too." Sirius teased.

"Ok, we aren't far enough away yet for the whole story, but I'll get to the point quickly. I know you weren't the secret keeper. I know Peter was. I know where he's been staying but you can't kill him." Harry continued by explaining to Sirius that he would need to be here when the time came for Harry to return from the other world, "I think we need to bring Moony in on this."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sirius said, "He believed that I was capable of hurting them."

"Tell me if you knew only what he did would you believe different?" Harry asked, "In his heart he doesn't think you could ever have done it. But Albus Dumbledore is telling him you did. All evidence is telling him you did. What would you believe if it were you? Aren't you just as guilty? Didn't Peter have you convinced that Remus was the spy?"

"You know you make way to much sense to be only around thirteen years old." Sirius said, "It must be Lily coming out in you."

"Thanks."

"Ok." Sirius said, "First things first I need a wand."

"No problem." Harry said putting his hand in his back pack and pulling out a wand, "When I was picked up and my professors started the investigation they saved your wand. They don't like it when someone is sent to prison with no trial."

"But I saw them." Sirius said taking the wand and looking at it closely.

"You saw a wand that looked like that." Harry said, "They're really good with magic where I'm from."

"Excellent." Sirius grinned, "So we'll get the rat and turn him in getting myself freed. And then we can move into a house out in the country or something. I'll hate to see you leave to go back to Hogwarts."

"Well, actually," Harry said, "It's not yet time for me to be here. After I help you clear yourself I have to go back to my school."

"But…"

"Don't worry, I won't be much longer." Harry said, "Of course that doesn't mean a lot where I'm from. They told me two years ago that it was almost time for me to come back. I'll explain the whole thing to you and Moony at the same time."

"When will it be time for you to come back?" Sirius asked.

"When they tell me it is." Harry shrugged, "In the mean time I'm learning a lot of useful stuff. They are teaching me everything I would be learning at Hogwarts plus a lot of other stuff."

"So where's your wand?" Sirius asked.

"Don't need one." Harry grinned, "But I have been instructed to go and purchase one before I return. I need to learn how to use it to blend in."

"You do wandless magic?"

"Yes."

"Can I see?"

Harry waved his hand at Sirius. He felt all the grime fall away and his clothes shifted too. Looking down Sirius found himself clean and dressed in black jeans and a t-shirt, "Cool." Harry reached into his bag again and produced a leather jacket that made Sirius grin widely, "Very cool."

"Let's go find Moony." Harry said.

"You lead the way." Sirius said, "I have a feeling it will take a lot less time with you leading."

The two changed back into their anamagus forms and trotted off. Once they were well away from everyone Harry transformed back and said, "Lets apparate, grab my arm." Sirius followed his instructions and they disappeared with barely a sound. They reappeared a mile or so from the cottage Remus was staying in. Back in their anamagus forms they trotted to the cottage. Upon arriving they had to wait until Albus Dumbledore left. Then they started towards the house, Sirius stayed in the bushes while Harry jumped onto the window sill.

Remus was sitting in a chair thinking deeply. He seemed to be debating about something and had yet to make up his mind. Harry stared at him hard willing him to notice the cat at the window. Remus finally stood and turned to go into the kitchen. When he did he spotted the cat. He opened the window and Harry jumped in. Shaking his head he said, "Well cat I can't offer you much. He started the tea kettle and then reached for a bowl, "Best I can offer is a bowl of water."

"What no tea?" Harry asked.

Remus jumped and turned. He still had his wand in his hand but it was useless as he was unable to make a sound or even have a coherent thought. When the kettle whistled Harry said, "How about I get that tea. Do you have mugs?"

Remus mechanically pulled two mugs out of the cabinet and placed them by Harry. "James? I must be losing my mind?"

"Well if you think I'm James then clearly you are." Harry said, "Because my name is Harry." Remus crumpled to the floor. He was out cold. Harry finished the tea and then roused Remus.

"Where have you been?" Remus asked when he got settled into a chair.

"At school." Harry grinned, "Ask me another; I'm really getting good at answering these questions without giving any answers."

"I don't even know how to check if you're really you." Remus said.

Harry grabbed his arm, "I Harry James Potter do offer this unbreakable vow to Remus Lupin. I will only tell him the truth for the next ten minutes. After that since I'm a true marauder I can't be held responsible for any lies I may tell."

Golden magic threads wound around the two arms that were clasp and Remus chuckled.

"Ok Harry, where have you been?"

"School." Harry said and then explained in a short version how he was taken to that place and was being trained to defeat Voldemort, "You've only got seven minutes left I'll tell you more about the school later. Ask me why I'm here now."

"Ok, why are you here now."

"Because Sirius is innocent. Peter was the secret keeper and the spy. And he is living as a pet to the family known as the Weasleys." Harry said this all quickly in one breath.

"Did you help Sirius escape?"

"No. I can't break laws like that. But he is free and I can now help him prove his innocence." Harry said, "However, no one can know I'm here except you and Sirius. And I'm to discourage you from taking the job at Hogwarts. Snape would let your secret out."

After the ten minutes of questions were up Remus sat down and wrote a refusal to Dumbledore. He said he had something far more important that has come up and he would let him know what it was as soon as he could. Sealing the letter he said, "I need to go mail this."

"I've got it." Harry took the letter and walked to the window and gave a hoot and a couple clicks. A barn owl swooped in and Harry tied the letter to its leg. He made a few more sounds and the owl flew out the window.

"Wow." Remus said, "How'd you do that?"

"It's a translation spell. I won't be able to do it once I'm done with my school." Harry grinned.

"Ok, now I guess all we need to do is find Sirius." Remus said.

"So you believe in his innocence?" Harry asked.

"I do." Remus said, "It was just so hard to swallow the idea he would hurt them. I mean my heart kept screaming it was wrong. But I couldn't prove anything."

Harry walked to the front door and opened it. Padfoot wearily stepped in while Harry closed the door behind him. He then waved his arm and all the windows were closed and shuttered. Privacy and protection wards were in place and the floo was closed. It was safe for Sirius to transform. The two men met in the middle of the floor in a tight hug. Harry spent the rest of the evening answering every question they could think of and explaining what he needed them to do.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing they did was to have Remus buy an old copy of a book on Anamagus transformations and how to spot one. His next job was to run into Arthur Weasley and get an invitation to the burrow. It all happened within a week. While a disguised Harry purchased a holly and phoenix feather wand, Remus was walking through Diagon Alley with a book in his hand. Arthur and his family were just returning home from buying school supplies and he invited Remus to go with them. When they sat down for dinner Remus placed the well worn book on the table top.

"What are you studying Remus?" Arthur asked.

"It's call Anamagus Being or Spotting." Remus said, "It helps you spot an anamagus."

"How do you do it?" Percy asked.

"Well the easiest way is by age." Remus said, "If they live well beyond the life expectancy of a regular animal then they are probably an animagus. Loads of problems though deciding how old they are. Unless they were living as your pet you wouldn't know how old they were."

"Dad, how long are rats supposed to live?" Ron asked.

"In the wild just three or four years. But as a pet I'd say maybe eight would be pushing it." Arthur answered, "Why?"

Ron didn't answer he just ran up to his room. He returned with scabbers and handed him to his Dad, "He's almost twelve."

Remus pulled his wand and stunned the rat, "That's… that's… Peter. Sirius didn't kill him."

"What?" Arthur said.

"Peter Pettigrew. He kept trying to tell me Sirius was the spy because of his family. I never believed it but then when he was supposedly killed by Sirius I changed my mind. If he wasn't killed by Sirius maybe those others weren't as well." Remus continued, "They became anamagi during our fifth year to help me. Peter, as you can see, is a rat."

"Let me call Moody." Arthur said.

"So you're saying that this rat is Peter and that means Sirius may be innocent?" Moody asked some time later, "How do you jump to that conclusion?"

"Easy." Remus said, "Sirius and Peter are the only ones alive who know who the secret keeper was. Sirius went after Peter that means one of two things. He was either trying to hide the fact that he turned them over or he was trying to get Peter for turning them over. Since Peter has been here hiding the whole time I think he's guilty."

Moody took a drink from his hip flask then said, "I can't take you with me to question him. Stupid werewolf laws. Arthur you have to come and find a reason you think he's an animagus."

"Here, take my book." Remus said, "Just say you've been reading this book and realized the rat was way too old to be an animal. See pages fifteen through twenty seven. You want him questioned as to why he would be hiding in your house for so long. Then in the natural line of questioning find out whom the secret keeper was and if Sirius is guilty or not. Can we get the press there in case Fudge tries to squash this?"

"Remus this is too well thought out." Moody said, "What's going on?"

"Let's just say a little cat told me some stuff and this is proving him right."

"A cat? Does Sirius Black happen to be a cat animagus?" Moody asked.

"No he isn't." Remus said.

"So Harry, you're a cat animagus." Sirius said the wait for Remus to return was killing him. He was pacing a hole in the carpet at Godric's Hollow and needed something to get his mind off the clock.

"Sort of. My ummm professor… altered my form so that I could hide easier. Once I'm back for good I'll have my real animagus form." Harry grinned mischievously, "But you'll just have to wait to see what it is when I return for good."

His curiosity was immediately on overload so he started bugging Harry to tell him what it was. But being the consummate cat, Harry ignored him without difficulty, "You see that's why I hate cats. I can bark my head off but if they have the upper hand they just won't budge."

Harry was on the floor laughing when Remus returned and Sirius was sitting in a chair pouting, "Do I want to know how he got you?"

"He won't tell me his animagus form." Sirius growled.

"It's a cat Sirius." Remus said confused, "We've both seen it."

"Not that one, his real one." Sirius explained the earlier conversation.

"Well that's great Harry; I can't wait to see it." Remus chuckled at Sirius as his lip stuck out even further, "Now, would you like to know how it went?"

Harry sobered and sat on his chair, "Did you see Ginny? How is she?"

"Yes I saw her and she looked fine. She didn't talk much but that's not unusual." Remus said.

"What about the rat?" Sirius had stopped pouting.

"Moody has him and they're going to the Wizengamot tomorrow." Remus said, "It was very easy to move the conversation along. I sat the book on the table and we were off. Of course Moody saw right through it but he's covered."

It was still dark when Padfoot slipped into the phone booth, well before the time anyone else would be there. He quickly transformed and dialed the number. He gave his name as Padfoot and his purpose was to be at a trial. He picked up the nametag and placed it into his pocket then changed back. When the lift reached the floor of the ministry he slipped out and into the shadows. He froze in place waiting to hear the yells that would indicate that he'd been spotted. None came so he started making his way to the correct court room. When he finally reached the room it was still dark, he slipped in and hid under the benches in the back.

Hours later the trial began. Peter was transformed back to his self and was given Veritaserum. Fudge stopped the proceedings, "Why did you give him Veritaserum? This is a simple trial about his location why would he need that?"

"This is standard procedure." Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt stated, "We have to know if he is an unregistered animagus or if he was transformed into a rat and left. We need to know where to place the blame."

"I insist you give him the antidote before you begin to question him." Fudge said, "It is not needed in this instance."

"I'm sorry minister but I can't." Kingsley said, "The law clearly states he must have it."

"Fine let's begin." Fudge said, "State your name."

"Peter Pettigrew."

"What were you doing at the Weasley house?"

"Hiding."

"There we have the truth now give him the antidote and let's get on to more important things." Fudge said.

"Cornelius what are you doing." Albus Dumbledore asked, "We have more questions and we must be sure."

"But you have no reason to do this." Fudge yelled.

"Clearly you have something to hide here." Albus said, "Peter what would make Cornelius Fudge this nervous?"

"He doesn't want anyone to know."

"What would he not want us to know?" Albus asked.

"That he was with me when Sirius came after me."

"Why was he with you?"

"The Dark Lord thought the two of us could handle Sirius. And we did." The man snickered.

"How did you handle him?" Albus asked worriedly.

"We made everyone think he had done it. He went to Azkaban for it."

"Peter, who was the Potter's secret keeper?" Albus asked knowing the answer but needing it verified.

"I was."

"Did you turn them over to Voldemort?"

"Yes."

Albus sealed all the doors and put several charms on the room, "Were any of the people here in this room followers of Voldemort without being under the Imperius curse or threatened in any way?"

"Yes."

"Who?" Albus asked.

The room broke out into chaos. Several people shouted trying to cover the noise of the confession. Albus had taken a moment to enchant a quill to copy down the testimony before he raised the last question. He had also put a shield charm around Peter. When Peter was finished the room died down. Albus told Kingsley, "Call in reinforcements."

"What is the meaning of this Albus?" Lucius Malfoy demanded.

"We are going to arrest all the real Death Eaters in our midst." Albus said, "If you are not guilty then you have nothing to fear." Lucius reluctantly sat down hoping his name had not been called.

When the Aurors returned Albus gave the list to them and they began to cart people out. The Wizengamot was reduced by ten members on that day including the Minister for Magic and Lucius Malfoy. Albus sighed rubbing his temples as the last one was removed. All of them including Peter had been moved to holding cells. Peter was destined for Azkaban, where an animagus proof cell was being set up, the rest would have trials. He would not repeat the mistakes of the past, "Alright, any more business?"

"I have some." Came a voice in the back.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Albus said after the room as a whole gasp at the speaker, "How long have you been here Sirius?"

"Hours." He replied, "As soon as I knew the rat would be brought in I came. I will gladly testify to my innocence if I need to."

"I only have one question." Albus said, "How did you escape?"

"I'm an unregistered animagus too. Of course I plan on registering today if I'm allowed." Sirius said.

"I suppose you're the one that tipped off the media?" Albus said indicating the group off to one side who were busily writing away.

"Yes, didn't want a cover up… again." Sirius stated.

"Fine, Sirius Black you are being charged with breaking out of Azkaban and for being an unregister animagus. Since you weren't guilty in the first place I will only find you guilty for being an unregistered animangus. The term is three years, since you have already served eleven we will be releasing you."

"What about compensation?" A reporter asked.

The Wizengamot members that were left gathered together and then Albus announced, "You were an Auror at the time of your arrest. You will receive all the pay you should have received for the last eleven years. You are also awarded one hundred thousand galleons for wrongful imprisonment for the same amount of time."

"But I had three years for being an illegal animagus so shouldn't I get less?" Sirius asked.

"No." Albus chuckled, "You get the extra because you were falsely imprisoned by our failure to follow our own laws. Kingsley please provide him the correct paperwork for his freedom and then take him to get registered. Ms. Skeeter, can you get this into this evening's edition?"

"Happy thirteenth birthday Harry." Sirius said returning with an armload of packages.

"Thanks." Harry grinned, "So I take it you're free then?"

"Yep."

"And it looks like they awarded you some money." Remus said looking at his new clothes.

"Yep."

"And a good portion of the Wizengamot got arrested." Harry said from behind the paper Sirius had shoved under his nose.

"Yep."

"And you've been reduced to single syllable words." Remus chuckled.

"Yep." Sirius dropped some of his packages on Harry, some on Remus and the rest he took with him as he left the room, "Don't open those until I get back."

Harry and Remus opened the presents when Sirius returned. Harry sighed, "Sirius I can't take most of these things back with me, it's not allowed."

"Just sneak them in." Sirius said.

"You don't sneak anything in." Harry said, "Some of this wouldn't survive the atmosphere. We each live in a… bubble if you will. It contains what we need for basic survival and a translation charm. That way we can live on that world and understand all the other species. For instance one of my friends is what we would compare to a merman. Without his water bubble he would die, without his translation charm I wouldn't be able to talk to him. They provide clothing for me. These clothes would just melt away."

"We'll just keep it all here then." Sirius said, "If you grow too big for the clothes I'll enlarge them. The broom and quidditch gear will be just as good as new when you return."

"They better not be." Harry grinned, "I expect you to get out and play some while I'm gone."

"Hopefully I'll be too busy finding us a place to live and getting it all ready for your return." Sirius said, "You're thirteen now and they said I'll have to be your guardian so you'll be back in less than four years. Hopefully a lot less."

Harry gave both men hugs, "I have to go now."

"Already?"

"Yes, when wormtail was caught and you got free I was to return." Harry said, "I'm pushing it by staying this long. Go take a nap Moony is going to need to be walked tonight. Be careful."

"We'll be fine." Remus said, "I'll keep on his tail about a house and stuff. Who knows they could send you right back."

"Who knows?" With one last round of hugs Harry touched the pin and the doorway opened. He waved and stepped through then it closed behind him.

"Remus, did you know about Sirius when you turned down the job?" Albus asked a few days later.

"Yes but I also realized that it would put me in a position where someone could figure out what I am." Remus said, "Honestly I know you trust Severus with our safety. But I'm not sure I trust him with my secret. Besides now you have Sirius."

"But I won't have him next year." Albus said.

"We'll figure something out." Remus said, "Maybe you can have him every other year."


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry are you ready?" Professor Wa asked.

"Only you know the answer to that Professor." fourteen year old Harry replied. It had been almost two years since he had met his Godfather and more since he had last seen Ginny.

"Keep your mind on your mission. It must happen just as I told you. Otherwise you won't survive. Your survival is of utmost importance." Wa directed, "You are needed to finish that prophecy."

"I understand what the prophecy says, although I am worried about doing it." Harry said, "I'll be able to get his Horcruxes and destroy them since I still have the tooth. And you promise they won't try to send me to those relatives?"

"If they try just remember the phrase."

"Got it." Harry said, "Thank you professor, I'm going to miss you."

"Don't worry; you won't have time to miss me." Wa said, "You'll be the resident expert on us now that Nicholas has passed. Albus Dumbledore is very inquisitive; he will question you half to death. You know what you can and can't say."

"Tell everyone I said bye please." Harry said.

"They know."

Harry stepped through the portal and into a graveyard. It was very quiet as he walked to the spot he needed to be. Soon there was a flash and a young man in black and yellow dropped into the graveyard. Harry froze him and said, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to save your life. Voldemort is going to come back tonight and I need you to watch it happen. Don't do anything it has to happen this way. I know he's going to kill me. When he does get my body and take it back with you to Hogwarts ok? Got it I have to go back to Hogwarts."

"Why don't we just leave now?" Cedric asked.

"It has to happen this way. If you get involved you'll die. And if you die then no one will know the truth. Stay down." Harry said.

"Who are you and where are we?"

"Dumbledore will tell you when you get me back." Harry looked at the door of the crypt, "We're near Little Hagleton. They're coming. If you promise you'll do as I say then I'll unfreeze you. Do you promise to stay back and just observe?"

"But..."

"Forget it you won't." Harry altered his position gave him some cover, "When I die the spell will release. Just touch the cup again after you have my body and it will take us back. You can accio right?"

"Yes I can." Cedric grumbled.

"As soon as I'm dead." Harry said then he got up and walked towards the crypt. Harry's scar was hurting badly. If he hadn't had such good training in the mind arts he knew it would feel a lot worse. A man carrying a bundle came through the door and stopped. He stared at Harry for a moment before the thing in his arms ordered him to act. Harry was hit with a spell that pinned him to the grave marker he was standing next to.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Never mind, the potion is waiting." Voldemort said, "I wanted the best of the best for this and if he's here it must be him."

"It might be a muggle that wandered in." he said still eyeing Harry, "He's not one of the three they showed in the paper."

"The cup arrived our spells told us." Voldemort screamed, "Do it now."

"Yes Master."

When the ceremony was over and Voldemort was restored he turned towards the boy who had helped him get a body back. Just as his man had said this was not one of the ones who had competed. It was even better, "It can't be, Harry Potter back from the missing just for me. How wonderful, this is what I really wanted. How were you able to hide so completely from even Dumbledore?"

"Just lucky I guess." Harry said, "So are you going to kill me while I'm still stuck here or are you going to give me a sporting chance to defend myself."

"I am nothing if not generous. But first I want some witnesses to this." Voldemort hissed and then pressed the mark on his followers arm. He waited for several moments but no one showed up.

"Couldn't get your audience to show huh?" Harry asked, "I guess I can wait here while you go get them."

"My Lord." the other man groveled, "A couple of years ago they caught Wormtail and he was forced to give them many names."

"Never mind." Voldemort hissed turning. Harry's wand was safely tucked into his pocket, he didn't need it to do magic but he wasn't going to block this spell. Voldemort spoke and a green light zoomed across the space and into the chest of the boy on the tomb. Voldemort collapsed at just the same as the boy did. But after a few moments he stood up and looked at his follower, "Tell no one about anything that happened here. Go bring some reporters or something tell them you found him, the curse is not on your wand. I want everyone to know their hero boy is dead. I won't be here because no one can know I'm back yet. I'll take credit when it is time."

"Yes Master." The man turned on the spot and disappeared.

Voldemort walked over to Harry and touched his forehead. There was no reaction from Harry so Voldemort spoke, "You are no longer a pain in my side. No longer a threat to my rule. No power to stop the Dark Lord. I am supreme master now. Goodbye Harry Potter." He then turned and was gone.

Cedric was alone and trembling. He jumped up, ran to the boy and gently pulled him from the stone. He carried him to the cup and put him down. Putting one hand on the boys arm and the other he touched the cup and was whisked away. All around him people were cheering. Yelling and screaming his name but he didn't move. He was sick with what he had seen. This boy knew what was to happen and he had not been able to stop it.

"What is this?" Albus asked the champion who had returned with a body.

"Voldemort's back and he killed this guy. He said it was Harry Potter." Cedric had whispered at first and then cried out, "He wouldn't let me save him."

"Don't yell." Harry groaned, "I'm not dead."

"How can you not be dead?" Cedric asked, "He used the killing curse."

"Later, can we just be quiet for now, that spell gives me a terrible headache." Harry held his head with both hands.

"Come on, we'll take him to the hospital." Albus said, "Kingsley, find Karkaroff he had to be the one to change the cup." Cedric started to pick Harry up when Albus stopped him saying, "No let's levitate him less chance of injury."

As they left the noise behind them Harry said, "Will you let Sirius know it's time?"

"Time for what Harry?"

"I'm going to live with him."

"Harry we can talk about this later." Albus said.

"Just don't try to send me to the Dursley's." Harry said, "I'll just disappear again."

Ludo Bagman was left standing in the middle of the stadium with a bag full of galleons and no idea what was going on, which for him was not that unusual. The rest of the crowd was speculating on what was happening. Amos Diggory and his wife were exiting the stands behind Pamona Sprout to go see what was happening with Cedric. They like many had not seen the body. Bagman handed them the sack of gold as they went by. He then announced that Cedric was the winner and went to follow the Diggorys.

The few people who had seen the body were questioning each other of who it could be. Only one person in the crowd knew who the boy on the ground had been and she wasn't talking. As the crowd dispersed she kept her brothers from leaving.

"I know who that was and we need to get to the hospital." She whispered to Fred.

"How do you know?" he asked back just as quietly.

"I met him at Halloween my first year." she stated boldly.

"The dark haired boy? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive."

Later in the hospital wing Harry was sitting on a bed and was surrounded by people. Sirius and Remus were there as well as Cedric and his parents, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout and finally all the Weasleys. Dumbledore had called them all in at Harry's request.

"Alright Harry." Sirius said, "Everyone you wanted is here. So spill."

"Ok, the night my parents were murdered Professor Dumbledore left me on the door step to my Aunt and Uncle's house. They're muggles. He placed appropriate protection and warming spells but it wasn't needed. As soon as he left a door opened and I was picked up. It just wasn't the Dursley's door. Professor Wa took me to his school and I was taught everything I would need to know about stopping Voldemort. Today was the first step down that path. The other three times I've come back was just to fix mistakes."

"Three?" Albus said, "I only knew of two."

"What do you mean three times back?" Professor McGonagall asked, "And where is this school?"

"Where is an impossible question to answer." Harry said, "I can't give you knowledge that I don't have. I can only tell you it wasn't here."

"Here meaning Scotland, England or what?" Fred asked.

"This world." Harry said, "Maybe it would be better to say this plane of existence. It was elsewhere I can't explain better than that."

"Three times?" Minerva repeated her question.

"Right. Once when I was eleven I came and destroyed the stone…" Harry started.

"But I thought you said Nicholas destroyed it." Minerva turned accusingly to Dumbledore.

"I said the stone has been destroyed. Nicholas decided it was better to destroy it now before someone could steal it." Albus pointed out, "I never said who destroyed it."

"Fine, your second time."

"Saving Ginny." Harry said, "She actually got to go back with me for a few hours while she was being healed."

"You didn't say anything about visiting a different world young Lady. What were you..." Her mother said loudly.

"She wasn't allowed to remember it." Harry interrupted, "And she didn't have a choice about going. She was unconscious and I couldn't leave her in the chamber, no one would have found her."

"I remember now though." Ginny said, "That Healer Cat something or other was wild."

"Healer Catrina." Harry said, "She is amazing. She's from a world where cats rule. But not cats like we have. She was built like a human female but covered in fur with very sharp claws and teeth like our cats."

"Is she what inspired you other form?" Remus asked.

"Not inspired." Harry said, "Kind of forced it."

"We're getting off subject." Minerva stated, "Third time?"

"Sirius." Harry said.

"He didn't break me out so don't go on with all that gasping." Sirius said to those in the room doing just that, "He just helped me find Remus. Then he set up a plan to capture Peter and we all know that worked like a charm."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Albus asked.

"I did tell you a little kitten told me." Remus said.

"I take it you're an animagus cat then." Albus turned back to Harry.

"Sort of, at that time." Harry said grinning at the confusion he was causing, "The animagus form I was using was that of a black house cat. But it's not my original animagus form. Healer Catrina can alter our forms but we do have to be an animagus first. I wouldn't have been able to get Sirius to listen to me had he seen my true animagus form."

"Which is?" Sirius asked.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise." Harry laughed at the pout on his Godfather's face, "I want you to see it."

"So change already." Sirius demanded.

"Not enough room." Harry said.

"Now what happened tonight?" Albus asked.

"Did you check out the book thoroughly? Do you know what it was?" Harry asked.

"Yes I do." Albus replied, "Do you?"

"Yes and I was one too." Harry said steadily, "After he took my blood to regenerate his body I let him kill me."

"But you survived." Arthur commented, "Again."

"Yes. Professor Wa told me I would if things went right. All I had to do was follow his instructions." Harry said, "Now Voldemort has a body, but he also has a weakness."

"What weakness?"Arthur asked.

"Someone knows his secret." Harry said, "I'm going to begin to remove him from existence. And he won't be coming back next time."

"That's why you wouldn't let me help you." Cedric said, "You knew you would live. I didn't know, but I wouldn't have believed you anyway. It's hard to believe now and I actually saw it happening."

"Which reminds me. Professor Dumbledore, Cedric viewed the whole thing as a neutral third party. He also knows who Voldemort's one loyal follower is, that isn't in Azkaban. Voldemort didn't know he was there but as soon as people start talking someone will find out and then he and his family will be in danger. They need protection."

"Also none of you are to talk about Harry." Albus stated, "Or what happened tonight until I tell you different."

With that the room started to empty out. First the Professors left with the Diggorys then the Weasley's started to go. Molly noticed her daughter was moving towards the bed instead of away, "Ginny dear time to go."

"Mum, I haven't talked to Harry in more than three years I want to stay and catch up." Ginny complained.

"But dear he needs his rest." Molly said.

"Can she stay? The boys too." Harry asked, "I'd like to start making some friends here, who better than those who know where I've been."

"Please Molly." Sirius said, "His last friends were a merman, a cat creature and some kind of blob thing. He can't ever see any of them again so he needs some kids around. I'll make sure they all go to bed before midnight."

"Make it ten." Molly said, "The rest of you have to come. No visitors from outside the school are allowed to stay any longer."

"But Harry's from outside the school." Charlie snickered, "If fact he's from outside this plane of existence so why are you letting him stay."

"Oh, hush." Laughter followed the Weasley's out the door.

Fred, George, Ron and Ginny approached Harry's bed. Ginny not being shy at all jumped up and sat on the foot of his bed. The others conjured chairs around it.

"Did you find a place for us to live?" Harry started the conversation by addressing Sirius.

"Yes. Being your guardian made it quite easy." Sirius said, "We're going to live at your ancestral home. Potter Manor comes with a library and a quidditch pitch. So I've met your requirements."

"You played quidditch in the other world?" Fred asked.

"What position?" George asked before Harry could answer the first question.

"Seeker."

"Yes I was right. James owes me thirty galleons." Sirius stood and did a little dance.

Harry laughed at his antics then asked, "What did Dad think I'd play?"

"Chaser like he did." Remus said since Sirius was still too busy celebrating to answer his question, "Sit down Padfoot you're embarrassing. Besides you can't collect."

"Collection is not the important part here." Sirius said calming down and sitting again, "I have bragging rights for all eternity when we get there."

"Are you any good?" Ginny asked, "Because I've been seeker for this year and I'd much rather be a chaser."

"Well that's hard to say." Harry said, "I was the best seeker at school but I don't know how our level of play fits with yours. I could still be the worst possible candidate here."

"When you get released from here we could get Charlie to have a seeker battle with you." Ron said, "He was the Gryffindor seeker for four years. He's good so we'd know where you'd rate."

"Ok, but do you have a chaser spot open for her?" Harry asked, "I thought they were full this year and next."

"True but two of them will be seventh years next year so we need a back up." Ron said, "She'll get to play some."

"I'll practice this next year and play the next three." Ginny said, "Seeking is just too slow for me."

"Can you tell us about your old school?" Ron asked.

The conversation continued until Remus stopped it, "It's ten, sorry but you all have to leave."

"Can they come back tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Sure, if you're still here. If not maybe they can come over to the house this summer." Sirius suggested.

"Sounds great." Harry yawned. Ginny moved up to the head of the bed and gave Harry a hug. He returned the hug and kissed her cheek. As he stretched out on the bed he said, "See you guys tomorrow." He was asleep before they got the chance to respond.

"Thanks for letting us stay and inviting us over during the hols." Ginny said. The boys nodded in agreement snickering.

"And thanks for letting Ginny be his girlfriend." Ron snickered a little louder.

"We're going to have fun with this." Sirius chuckled.

"You shouldn't make assumptions." Remus said, "We don't know how they feel."

"Besides, maybe it's just customary. We hug or shake hands when we leave a friend, maybe they hug and kiss." Ginny stated and then left the room.

The boys shrugged at each other and followed her out of the room. The next day the twins, Ron and Ginny ran to the hospital after breakfast. Albus was at the door waiting on them so they entered the room together. Harry wasn't on the bed but Sirius and Remus were still there.

"He's in the bathroom." Sirius said, "Poppy said she wants to keep him one more day just to make sure."

"I'm going to give you a portkey to take home in case of an emergency." Albus said, "It will bring you here."

Harry came out of the bathroom, "Hey guys."

"Hi Harry." they all responded.

"How are you feeling?" Albus asked.

"Fine for the most part." Harry responded, "Still pretty tired. I really hate that curse."

"You know you are the only one to ever survive it." Sirius said, "None of us know what to do with you."

"Special circumstances." Harry said, "If he hits me again I will die. Unless of course there are more special circumstances."

The group chatted for a few hours but just before lunch Harry fell asleep again. Albus grinned, "Why don't we come back after lunch and we'll see how he's doing. Sirius, Remus are you coming?"

"I'll come with you." Remus said, "Poppy wanted me to bring Harry some food anyway."


	5. Chapter 5

At the end of lunch Ginny helped Remus carry two plates back to the hospital. The boys had opted to spend a few hours with their own friends before the leaving feast. Harry was awake again and happy to see some food come in.

"Wow thanks guys I'm starved." Harry said accepting his plate. Sirius moved the tray so he could set the plate down and eat.

"When can I see your animagus form?" Ginny asked.

"I can't show my true form here while the others are still around to see it. I have strict instructions on whom to show or not show it to." Harry said, "Professor Wa is trying to give me the best possible advantage. There are quite a number of students that can't see it so we'll have to wait until the train leaves."

"But I'm going to be on the train too." Ginny pouted lightly.

"Maybe not." Sirius said, "I'm going to ask Albus to bring your family back to watch it. They aren't on the no show list are they?"

"No they're all fine." Harry said, "We need to add Professors Dumbledore, Hagrid, Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall. But I shouldn't show it to Professor Snape because he's going to have a hard summer and doesn't need the extra stuff."

"How do you know he's going to have a hard summer?" Remus asked.

"Voldemort is back." he replied and that really did explain it all.

The twins, Ron and Ginny waved goodbye to their friends as they left in the carriages to board the train. Once they were out of sight the small group returned to the Great Hall where they were to meet the rest of the people gathering to see Harry's animagus form. Albus had asked the teachers that hadn't already left to stay in their offices for the afternoon citing a private demonstration that was to be held on the quidditch pitch.

Harry walked from the hospital between Remus and Sirius. They stopped to wait near the Great Hall with the others who had already arrived. It didn't take long for the rest to arrive then the entire group followed the Headmaster out to the quidditch pitch. Harry moved to the middle of the pitch and had the others stand near the edge. He closed his eyes and started to grow. When he had completed the change he turned towards the group along the wall. Sirius was jumping up and down yelling, with a huge grin on his face. Other faces held awe, shock, surprise or in Ginny's case out right laughter. Remus walked cautiously towards his head. He put one hand on his large beak and joined Ginny in laughter.

When Sirius had caught up to Remus he said, "You look like a Griffin only bigger."

Harry's laughter came out sounding like an amused huff that ruffled the hair on the two marauders. Soon the others approached.

Harry changed back and smirked, "I told you it was big."

"That was amazing. What are you?" Sirius asked.

"It's a Giant Griffin." Harry replied, "It's about three times the size of the griffins around today. That's what they originally looked like. They've gotten smaller because their habitat and prey are smaller than they used to be."

"What did they eat when they were your size?" Remus asked.

"Dinosaurs mostly." Harry replied, "Want to see my next surprise?"

"You have more surprises?"Albus asked.

Instead of answering Harry started shrinking. When he stopped he was a little black cat. Several moments later when they were all still staring opened mouthed Harry changed back.

"But…" Sirius tried to talk.

"When I got back to school Healer Catrina changed my animagus back but to their surprise I was still able to use the form." Harry grinned, "Now I can use either at any time and I can change into several other cat forms. One of my assignments is to see how many forms I can get and if I can get any forms other than some sort of cat. Birds are first on my list."

"So I take it not all of the people in the school have multiple forms." Albus stated.

"No I'm the only one." Harry grinned, "Professor Wa said you would be very excited about this."

"I am." Albus smiled at the boy, "I am very excited about this. Minerva and I will be by your home some this summer to help you with your practice. Very exciting indeed."

"Real impressive Harry." Hagrid said, "I'm Hagrid. I'd like to see that form again sometime."

"No problem." Harry said, "We just have to make sure no one is around that isn't supposed to see it."

"Maybe I can come by your place over the summer to have a good look." Hagrid grinned, "I've got to get going, nice to meet you Harry."

"You to Hagrid." Harry waved then turned his attention to his friends as the other adults began to talk amongst themselves.

"Do you feel up to showing us what you can do on a broom?" Ron asked.

"I don't have one here." Harry replied.

"No problem we'll just use school brooms." Charlie said, "We can have Bill enchant a walnut to fly around for us."

In a matter of minutes the group had the school brooms out and in the air. Harry was having a fantastic time, as were the Weasleys. Bill's enchanted walnut was zooming around with Harry and Charlie right behind. They looped, flipped, shot skyward and then dove at the ground. When it was finally caught the snitch was clasp in Harry's hand and his hand was in Charlie's. When they all reached the ground the crowd was rowdy. Sirius didn't even wait for Harry to dismount he pulled him off his broom into a hug.

"Unbelievable." Sirius shouted, "Simply unbelievable. I bet you could play for the England national team right now."

"I seriously doubt that." Harry said dipping his head in embarrassment, "I only beat him by a second. Thanks for playing Charlie that was a lot of fun."

"Fun for me too Harry." Charlie shook his hand, "I haven't had that much fun in forever. We'll have to do that again."

"We have a pitch at our house." Harry said grinning like mad, "Come over anytime."

"We have got to owl Oliver." Fred said.

"Wait you can't he was a seventh year." George said.

"Well then owl Angelina. Am I right Professor?" Fred turned to McGonagall.

"Why would you think it would be her?" Minerva asked

"Well she's a seventh year and much more into the game than Alicia." George pointed out.

"And we know you won't pick us." Fred added.

"Why not?" she asked.

"We're more trouble than we're worth." They intoned together. The group as a whole agreed and laughed with the twins.

"My next question is how do you know he'll be in Gryffindor." Minerva grinned, "He invited three of the four Heads of house to this he could be in any of those houses. He could even be in Slytherin."

"Nooooooooo." Fred and George yelled together.

"He has to be in Gryffindor." Ron said, "All his friends are."

"I'm sorry Ron but he will have to go through the sorting like everyone else." Minerva stated, "Let's see the next sorting is scheduled for September first."

"Professor Dumbledore, can we sort him today?" Fred asked.

"Really we need to develop strategies against him if he's in another house." George stated.

"Thanks a lot George." Harry declared, "Already against me and I was going to invest."

"What? Really?" George looked astonished.

"Yes, I have my inheritance and I think I can convince my guardian to invest some in such a worthwhile endeavor." Harry said, "But if you're going against me…"

"Help?" the twins looked at their Headmaster.

"I suppose we could sort you today. First years are sorted on September first we've never sorted anyone older that I can remember." Ablus scratched his chin as he thought, "I guess we could do it the day he joins the school. Even if school is out. We'll have to see if the hat is willing."

The group moved towards the Headmaster's office at a slow pace. The twins and Ron kept trying to hurry them along but nothing moved the adults. Harry and Ginny were hanging towards the back of the group snickering. Harry was unconcerned of what it took to get sorted. He knew if a first year could do it he could. Once they had finally reached the office the twins and Ron were bouncing on their heels waiting for them to begin. Albus pulled an old battered hat off a shelf and plopped it on his head. After several moments he pulled it off and put it on Harry's head.

"There isn't anything here." the hat said aloud, "I can't see anything."

"Oh sorry." Harry said, "I didn't know what was supposed to happen. Do I need to lower my mind shields?"

"Yes please." the hat replied. Harry lowered his defenses and listened to the hat, "My goodness there is a lot here. Brilliant mind, thirst to succeed, unafraid of hard work and bravery in abundance. I see you already have friends in Gryffindor and would like to go there. Well you would fit alright but your study habits may be seen as very Ravenclawish. Just remember you don't have to be dumb to be in the house of the Lions. If you'll promise to keep up on your lessons then I'm think I can. In fact after that night's events it's quite clear that it should be Gryffindor."

Ron and the twins breathed a sigh of relief at the hat's declaration. Harry asked Sirius if the Weasley's could come over as soon as they had settled into the house.

"That's fine." Sirius said, "But remember none of you can talk about Harry yet. That means no notes about a new quidditch player or anything. We need to keep the fact that Harry's alive quiet just as long as possible."

"But what will he do when school starts?" Ron asked concerned that his new friend wouldn't be at school.

"He'll be in a disguise." Remus said, "If Voldemort finds out that he survived that ritual his life will be in terrible danger. We will hide him as long as necessary."

It was getting late so the group broke up. Harry hugged Ginny and kissed her cheek and then shook hands with the rest. That is until he got to Mrs. Weasley who gave him a bone crushing hug. Luckily Ginny had warned him ahead of time so he was prepared. After goodbye's the Weasley's used the floo to go home.

"We aren't on the floo network so we have to portkey in." Remus said as he held the plate out for Harry and Sirius to touch. With a swish they left the office and in no time landed with a hard thump.

"Welcome home Harry." Sirius said.

Harry looked around the large room the portkey had landed in. It was a grand room that was open three stories and had a massive chandelier hanging above them. To each side were several sets of doors and at the back a hallway could be seen going between two sets of sweeping stair cases that led to the second level that had a balcony looking over the room. He could see artwork scattered around along with a few benches, some plants and several small tables. The floor was mostly white and Harry was sure it was marble or something like it.

"Quite a grand place." Harry said looking around. He wasn't disappointed but he just couldn't see his friends being comfortable in this room. He was still rooted to the spot and looking around when a several faint pops disturbed his thoughts.

"Welcome home Master." the group of elves chimed.

Harry blinked at them a few times then looked at Sirius. He realized Harry didn't understand they were talking to him so he explained, "They're your house elves. They worked for your grandparents before they passed on. Your Dad couldn't keep them all busy so he had them stay here and keep the place in good working order. You own them so they call you master."

"I don't want to own anyone." Harry cried he was offended by the mere idea, "That is just wrong."

One elf burst into tears and another one asked, "Did we do something wrong? Do we need to punish ourselves? Please tell us how we have disappointed you Master."

"No, you haven't disappointed him at all and you don't need to punish yourselves. He just doesn't understand. Give me some time to explain it." Sirius comforted the elves.

"Please don't call me master either." Harry said, "My name is Harry please just call me Harry."

"Yes Master Harry." another elf said, "Dinner will be served in ten minutes. Unless you is wanting it at a different time."

"Ten minutes is fine." Sirius said when Harry responded with a shrug, "Come on Harry I'll show you your room."

Harry followed Sirius while Remus stayed to speak to the elves. He assured them that Harry would still want them around when he understood about them.

"Harry you must be careful how you treat the elves." Sirius said, "They want to work for you and take care of you. They have been doing this for your family for generations. They love you like family, if you don't own them they will not have anyone to take care of and they'll go looking for someone. They may not find someone as nice as you."

"But owning them." Harry grimaced, "That just feels wrong. Can't we free them and then pay them for the work they do?"

"We can talk to them later about it but to most House Elves the idea of being paid for their work is obscene." Sirius shrugged, "I don't know why it is this way but it has been for hundreds of years. Here's your room."

They had traveled up the flight of stairs and down a long hall to the door they were standing outside of. Harry pushed it open and stepped into the room. It was larger than his dorm room at his old school. It had a large bed that was in the middle of the room with other furniture scattered around.

"I stay here alone?" Harry asked.

"It is your room. If someone stays over they can share the room or get their own, we have enough room for all the Weasley's to stay over and each of them have their own room." Sirius said, "I know the place is a little grand but we can still make it a home."

"Home is where the heart is." Remus stated, "Where loved ones are there your heart is."

"I guess." Harry conceded.

"That is why you have elves here. I know you don't want to own anyone, but that is their fondest desire." Remus pointed out.

"I wish Professor Wa was here. He always helped me understand these things. I wonder why he didn't tell me about them." Harry asked thoughtfully.

"Who knows?" Sirius said, "But its dinner time so let's go eat."

"Ok, it's been a long couple of days and I'm tired." Harry said after dinner. Sirius followed him to his room and he settled into the bed. Sirius attempted to tuck him in, "Sirius, I don't think I need to be tucked in. I'm almost fifteen. Would you have wanted to be tucked in by someone at this age?"

"No but I never wanted my mother or father that close to me." Sirius shuddered at the thought, "They would have rather hit me than tucked me in."

"Professor Wa told me about that. He said as a youth you were a study in contradictions." Harry grinned as he turned over, "All for the light unless you were playing a prank then it was a free for all."

"Of course." Sirius said then left the room and shut the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to be free and get paid for your work." Harry asked the elves the next day during a breakfast conversation.

"No Master Harry." the elf replied, "It is right for us to belong to you. I would die if I didn't have a family to care for. All of us here were ill when we didn't have you here to care for. As soon as Mister Remus and Mister Sirius arrived we knew you would return for good and we all felt better."

"Are you saying you'd die if I wasn't here?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Some elves can live without their family. But we love you and don't want to be alive if we can't take care of you." the elf nodded as he stated their desires.

"I don't want you to die." Harry said, "I just don't think its right to own you."

"Harry don't think of it as ownership." Remus said, "Think of them as family. You give them a home in exchange for them helping around the house."

"Ok, I can do that. And if any of you become unhappy with me or living here you may leave. But I won't send you away." Harry said, "Would that be satisfactory?"

"Yes Master Harry." the elf said.

"Oh, I'd prefer for you to just call me Harry please." he said, "Master sounds like someone old and I'm just a kid."

"We will try." the elf replied.

"One more thing." Remus added, "Just like with James parents we don't want you to clean up our bedrooms. You may gather the dirty clothes but only the items in the dirty clothes baskets. If we don't pick them up you leave them until we do."

"Your Grandfather said cleaning up after yourself builds character." Sirius said, "I never understood that myself."

"We learned the same thing at school." Harry said, "Being self sufficient is very important. Relying on others or on magic too much makes us lazy. So you both need to clean your room manually no magic."

"You sound like your Dad." Sirius muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

"What room will we be activating the floo in?" Harry asked, "I don't want it to be one of the big grand rooms."

"We have two floo rooms. One near the ballroom and the other near the kitchens." Sirius said, "We are only activating the one near the kitchens. The room is warded and even if they can floo in they can't get through the door unless we allow them."

"How do we allow them?"

"We have to do a spell and the wards will examine them and include their magical signature. But we have added that if they have the dark mark they cannot get through the wards even if they are accepted. We have decided to keep Severus Snape out and completely away from you. He doesn't even know you survived the graveyard encounter. That way he can't make a mistake." Remus answered, "We don't want another Peter."

"So when will it be activated." Harry said trying to change from the bitter subject.

"In about an hour." Remus was glad for the subject change, "The Weasley's will be here by lunch. We'd also like to introduce you to Neville Longbottom but we think it would be best to wait until we have your new identity."

"Longbottom, wasn't that the name of one of Mum's friends?" Harry asked.

"Yes Alice was Lily's best friend and she married Frank Longbottom." Sirius added.

"That's right they were hurt by Crouch Jr. and the Lestranges." Harry nodded remembering the lesson, "Over use of the pain curse left them locked in their minds. We need to visit them in the hospital and Neville needs to know who I am."

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked.

"Yes Healer Catrina gave me something she thinks will help." Harry said, "She gave me half a dozen doses and if the two we use on the Longbottom's work the rest are to go to Snape so that he can test and copy the potion."

"Are you sure?" Sirius whined.

"Yes he is the best potions master available today." Harry said, "No one else even comes close. If he can't duplicate it no one can."

"Why not just give us the process to make it?" Remus asked.

"We must earn our knowledge." Harry pointed out, "Where would the muggles be if we did everything for them. It's best if he works for it."

At noon Harry was waiting at the floo room near the kitchen ready to welcome his guests. The fire flared and Molly was the first one through.

"Hello Harry, how are you today?" she asked.

"Very excited, welcome to our home." he answered, "You need to wait here so Sirius can get you allowed into the rest of the house."

Within ten minutes the entire family had arrived and had been added to the wards. The entire group moved to the table in the kitchen and sat down to eat the lunch that had been prepared. Instead of a tour of the house the children opted to head out to the quidditch pitch and play. Hours later the Weasley's were leaving and Harry gave Ginny the hug and kiss on the cheek he had always done and they were gone.

Sirius was curious about his actions and that night he finally got the nerve to ask, "So is Ginny your girlfriend?"

"No." Harry replied, "Why do you ask?"

"You always hug her and kiss her cheek. I just wondered what it meant to you." Sirius said.

"Oh, I never thought about it. When she left the school I did it because I knew I wouldn't see her for a long time and I wanted her know I'd miss her. I guess now it's just a habit I guess." Harry replied with a shrug, "I do like her but she's only thirteen, I don't know if she's old enough to have a boyfriend."

"Soon probably." Remus said, "She'll be fourteen in August."

"So next year we can tease you about having a girlfriend." Sirius grinned.

"Fine but I'll just tease you back that you don't have one." Harry grinned and turned to go up to his room, "And if you do I'll tease you that you have one. You just can't win with me."

A few days later Professor Dumbledore arrived at the manor, "Welcome to our home Professor."

"Thank you Harry." he replied, "We have a lot to discuss today."

"Yes sir." Harry led the way to the study they were going to be talking in, "I have thought of a cover name for myself. I think Evan Jameson or James Evans. I like still having a connection to my parents."

"I think it will be hard for others, including me, to quit calling you Harry." Remus said, "How about Harry James Evanson."

"Either one is a good choice." Albus agreed, "You are ok with the idea of hiding your identity?"

"Yes I was going to suggest it but I didn't know if it was possible with everyone being there when Cedric brought me back." Harry said, "I think I'll stick with Harry Evanson. I like it."

"Only those who were at the hospital that night know that it was you and that you survived." Albus took a seat when they reached the study, "Some that were there didn't even know a second person was brought back. The students were so busy celebrating the victory that they never even asked about you. For the most part you are unknown or thought to be dead. You may also want to know that the Auror's have arrested an Ernie Calbrand. He had taken several reporters to the scene saying he had found you. You were missing so the reporters were glad to turn his name over to Kingsley thinking he had wasted their time. We leaked the information that the body of an unidentified teenage boy was discovered and brought back by the champion who had been knocked unconscious when he arrived at a graveyard."

"Sounds good." Harry nodded, "When will we leak that it was Harry Potter?"

"Already done." Albus grinned, "Once we had a body the reporters who were taken to the scene put two and two together and have been suggesting that the body was you. One suggested that Voldemort had taken you that night your parents died and you have grown up with him. But I gave a statement that said you were taken by me to live at your closest living relative's home."

"Good and it's the truth." Harry agreed, "I don't want them thinking I am going to turn dark."

"No. Now about those items we discussed in the hospital wing." Albus prompted, "Where are they?

"Wait, we need to know more about this." Sirius said, "Harry said the book was one and so was he and that's why he had to die. So I need to know as his guardian what is going on. Remus needs to know as my adviser what's going on. We all know he is much more level headed than I am."

"We're talking about Horcruxes." Harry said, "Very dark magic."

Albus explained what it was and how certain rituals were done to allow it to happen, "Harry was the one he didn't intend to make. He had planned to make his last one with Harry's death but he lost his body instead."

"A piece of his soul fell off and landed on me." Harry said, "In order to send the soul piece on to the afterlife its container must be damaged beyond magical repair. When I died my body could no longer support the Horcrux and it passed on. I was given the chance to come back and finish the job and I took it. If Professor Wa was correct we have seriously cut Voldemort's power."

"How?" Sirius asked the obvious question.

"My Mum died and protected me." Harry said, "Her only thought was to protect me therefore Voldemort was unable to kill me. I was thinking of saving all of mankind. So if Professor Wa was correct he can't kill anyone. His spells won't be as powerful and anyone with enough will can break through them."

"Oh." Sirius was completely stunned as were Remus and Albus. By sacrificing himself in that way Voldemort was weaker than he had been in many years.

"But if he figures this out he may do a few rituals to try and counter act it." Harry said, "So we must remove his other Horcruxes as soon as possible."

"How many did he make and can he make anymore?" Remus asked.

"He meant to make a seven part soul." Harry said, "He doesn't know I was one so he may make one more. However Professor Wa thinks that will be his last one. His soul is so small he won't be able to break it up anymore. Like a small piece of parchment that is too small to hold and tear."

"What are they?" Albus asked.

"First was the book, then a locket, a cup, a diadem and a ring." Harry said, "That was five then he was going to make one with my death. Then the seventh piece would have been in his body."

"Alright we can find a locket, cup, diadem and a ring." Sirius said, "Four steps to defeat the dark lord."

"And we know the potions and rituals that are needed for another." Harry pointed out, "If he asks for any of those potions from Professor Snape we'll know he's making one."

"Is there anything you haven't thought of?" Sirius asked.

"Plenty." Harry responded, "For instance the locket should be at your Mum's house. Your brother turned to the light at the end and pulled the only Horcrux he knew about out of its hiding place and hid it there before he died. So it's somewhere in that house and I don't have any idea where to start looking. The cup is in the Lestranges vault in Gringotts. The diadem is at Hogwarts and the ring is in a shack near Little Hangleton. All are well protected and we should go in groups to get them. I also don't have a plan to remove the protections around the items themselves."

"Do you know what each item looks like?" Albus asked.

"The locket, cup and diadem each belonged to one of the founders so they are well documented. The ring is special in its own way but I won't tell you how yet." Harry said, "For your safety Professor you won't be on the team to get the ring. Don't argue unless you really just want to die a painful death."

"But I can get through wards that others can't. Shouldn't I…" Albus started.

"One of our first lessons at school is not to question the one who knows what's going on." Harry scolded lightly, "I know what's at stake here and you don't. We need you to live and no one else will act stupidly when we get it. After we're done here Madeye is coming over and we'll go get it and destroy it. I'm sorry but that's the way Professor Wa said to do it and I won't deviate. You shouldn't be there at all, you'll die."

"Alright, I trust your judgment. But I am curious." Albus confessed.

"I'll tell you after we're done." Harry conceded, "Now while we are getting that one Sirius, Auror Tonks and you Professor are going to Grimauld to get the locket. Don't waste time trying to destroy it or open it I am the only one who can. Just get it and bring it back and I'll destroy it here."

"Do you know how?" Albus asked concerned, "Because destroying them is as dangerous or more so than making one."

"You remember the book?" Harry asked and Albus nodded, "I still have the tooth that did that."

"That leaves the cup and the diadem." Remus stated, "And then any new ones he makes."

"The diadem is both hard and easy." Harry grinned at his confusing speech, "It's at Hogwarts so that will be easy. It's where inside Hogwarts that makes it so hard."

"And where is that?" Albus asked.

"The Room of Requirement, also known as the Come and Go Room." Harry replied.

"But that's just a myth." Sirius declared.

"Only a myth to those who don't know where it is." Harry replied, "Kind of like the Chamber of Secrets. When you three return from finding the locket you and Auror Tonks will need to work on a way to get the cup from Gringotts or just allow us to destroy it. Being two of the closest relations to the Lestranges will help."

"What will I be doing all this time?" Remus asked.

"You'll be with Madeye and me." Harry replied, "After we get the ring we go to Hogwarts. Will Professor McGonagall or Flitwick be able to let us in?"

"Certainly." Albus replied.

"I'm going to get my things, if you would please contact the Professors?" Harry asked Albus, "Madeye and Auror Tonks will be here in five, when I get back you can introduce us."

"Was he like this before?" Albus directed his question at the two men.

"Yes and his plan worked just like he said." Sirius said.

"Don't push about the ring, he will tell you." Remus added.

"Do you still have James' cloak. I think it would be best if Harry wore that this afternoon." Sirius suggested.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me, I brought it with." Albus pulled a wrapped package out of his pocket and sat it on the table across from him, "It truly is a fascinating object. It also explained so much about some unsolved issues that occurred when you all were younger."

Harry came back into the room with a back pack on. Albus handed him the package and Sirius explained, "This was your Dad's. He left it in Professor Dumbledore's care before he died and now it's yours."

Harry tore the paper and grinned happily at the cloak, "It's even more beautiful than I had heard. Thank you Professor I know how much this means to you. I can really use this today."

"You know what it is?" Sirius asked.

"The Cloak of Invisibility." Harry ran his hand across the material, "This is the one that all the others copy. It's hundreds of years old. It's one third of the Deathly Hollows."

"They taught you very well." Albus conceded, "It is as you say."

"But… that's… just… a myth?" Sirius started as a statement and ended with a question.

"Nope and I know where the other two are. I'll not be after them for myself. So the holders won't have to worry unless they use it for a dark purpose." Harry stated looking sideways at Albus who noticed and nodded his acceptance. Harry turned to face him directly and said, "You're taking this better than I thought you would."

"As you said, don't question the one who knows what's going on." Albus said, "I have control issues and they are truly being sorely tempted. I know it's an issue so that's half way solved."

The fire flared and Madeye Moody stepped through followed shortly by a woman Harry hadn't met before. She had bubblegum pink hair, which from Sirius' description it could only be Nymphadora Tonks.

"Are we ready?" Moody growled.

"Not yet I haven't had the pleasure of meeting Auror Tonks." Harry said reaching out towards Tonks, "I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." she giggled slightly as Harry kissed her hand, "Quite the charmer aren't you?"

"I do try." he responded grinning.

"He learns quickly." Sirius said trying to take the credit.

"Thanks for teaching him Remus." Tonks laughed at the look of betrayal on Sirius' face.

"Alright. Let's get this show on the road." Moody stomped towards Harry and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Right." Harry responded, "Professor would you mind explaining things to Auror Tonks. The three of us will be heading out. Mr. Moody we can't apparate from in here but if we walk down the drive we can. I have an invisibility cloak I'll be using to hide under. And I'll need to side along."

"Maybe we should spend some time teaching you how. Would be handy to know in an emergency." Moody pointed out.

"I already can do it." Harry said, "But the law for underaged magic prevents me from doing it unless it's an emergency."

"We also don't want anyone to know he's alive." Albus added, "So Harry no magic unless it's an emergency."

"Actually, since I died the tracking spell has been broken." Harry said, "I can use magic like any adult can. It was part of Professor Wa's plan. It's only my own respect for the law that keeps me from abusing this ability. But I won't hesitate to use magic if it's necessary to bring Voldemort down. And by the way can we just start referring to him by his given name. I don't think we should show him the respect by saying You Know Who or even Voldemort. Call him Tom."

"Tom?" Sirius asked slightly amused.

"Yes, Tom Riddle is his name. I guess the Dark Wizard Tom didn't have enough ring to it." Harry said sarcastically.

"Ok, let's go take down Tom." Sirius chuckled, "Nym we're going to my Mum's house."

"Don't call me that." Tonks glared and her hair turned an angry shade of red, "Refer to me as Tonks or don't talk to me."

"Fine Tonks." Sirius gave emphasis to the word, "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Harry threw on the cloak and followed Remus and Madeye out the door and down the drive. Outside the wards he grabbed hold of Madeye's arm and they apparated to the outskirts of the town of Little Hagleton. The trio skirted the woods and made their way to the shack. Harry's description of the place was spot on and his apparition coordinates had dropped them close enough without triggering any wards that may be on the place. Moody stopped them and scanned the place for several minutes before speaking.

"Lots of wards and dark magic. The heaviest is centered in the front left hand room. Don't touch anything there are deadly curses everywhere." Moody growled out before pulling his wand.

Harry put his hand on Moody's arm and stopped him from doing any magic, "Some of the spell here are to detect spells trying to take down the protections. Let's do this another way."

"What way are you talking about?" Moody asked.

"I'm saying if you try to take down those wards the magic is going to reach out and hurt you." Harry said.

"Attack wards." Moody nodded, "They are blending in with the others so it was hard for me to see them. How did you know?"

"It's a secret." Harry grinned and lifted both hands. He muttered for a few moments and then dropped his arms, "Now you can take down the spells."

"What did you do?" Remus asked.

"He added a dome to the place." Moody answered his magical eye spinning madly in its socket, "It has canceled most of the wards and all but the darkest curses. I've seen Albus use something like that but he won't share that particular information."

"Because you have to be at a certain level to do it or it kills you." Harry stated, "Neither of you will reach that level. My Professors helped me get to that point sooner than I would have if I had been studying here. Professor Wa said that because I had advanced training early I'll reach a higher point than I would have. I'll still be growing magically until I'm dead; he said I have lots of potential."

"Harry people stop growing magically when they reach their highest level. Generally that's around the age of seventy or so." Remus said, "I don't think you'll die that early."

"No I don't think I will." Harry stated, "But I have more potential than most people. My growth rate has slowed to a more normal pace here so it will take me more than one hundred years to reach my full potential. That was just Professor Wa's guess. It may take longer."

"Wards are down." Moody interrupted, "We'll proceed with caution. Is that always done wandlessly?"

"I don't know." Harry said, "I was taught to do it before I purchased a wand."

"He was thirteen when he bought his wand." Remus told Moody then turned to Harry, "I wasn't sure your wandless magic would continue when you returned home for good."

"Can you just summon the ring?" Moody asked.

Harry tried but it didn't move, "Guess not."

"At least we tried." Remus shrugged.

The trio carefully stepped into the house and moved towards the worst spell that Moody had ever messed with. Harry pulled the tooth out of his backpack. Professor Wa and gotten the Wand Master to help Harry make the tooth easier and safer to hold. Harry had always wanted to attend the wand masters classes but he had to get a wand in his world he couldn't make his one. The master had fashioned a handle and carved away part of the tooth to make them fit together. Moody levitated the ring from its spot and moved it to a dusty table. Harry approached the ring and its defenses sprung into action. A dark cloud like smoke shot out of the ring and tried to grab him. Harry put a shield in place that held the smoke back. As he quickly moved to the table he could hear screams in the background. As he moved to stab it he hoped Moody and Remus were ok. He swung his arm down and hit the stone with the tooth. He heard a scream and then all was silent.

"Are you alright?" Remus spun Harry around looking for injuries, "Were you screaming?"

"I thought it was you or Moody." Harry answered and turned to Moody, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." he said, "It was the defenses of the ring. The soul was trying to get to you and take you over. What was that shield you used?"

"I'll show you later. Is the ring clear of curses?" Harry asked.

"Yes it's clean." Moody replied. Harry picked it up and put it in his pocket. Moody sent a patronus off to Minerva and then the trio carefully moved out of the shack and apparated to Hogwarts.

Minerva opened the gates to the two men and asked, "I thought a third person was going to come with you?"

"He's invisible." Moody ground out as she shut the gate behind them.

"Right where do you need to go?" Minerva asked.

"Seventh floor corridor, near the tapestry of that guy trying to teach the trolls to dance." Harry's disembodied voice called.

She turned and led the way. As they walked she said, "I don't remember their being a door near that tapestry."

"You won't be able to see it except under specific conditions." Harry said, "I can make those conditions happen."

Minerva shrugged and moved through the halls. Upon reaching the corridor Harry stopped the group and paced in front of a bare stretch of wall. On his third pass a door appeared and he stepped in followed by Remus, Minerva and Moody. They eyed the pile of junk before Harry moved off in one direction.

"We're looking for an old diadem." Harry said then asked Moody, "Can you see any dark auras?"

"Several." he replied, "Let's start with the closest one. Follow me."

Moody took the lead and moved off to the right. They searched through the pile until they found the object giving off the aura. It wasn't the diadem so Moody cleared the magic off of it and they moved to the next place. Thirty minutes and ten cleared items and they found the diadem in question. It was near a cabinet that looked like acid had been poured all over it. Moody placed it on the cabinet and Harry moved to stab it. Minerva had recognized the object and was calling for them to stop and not destroy it. Harry ignored her as Remus had pulled her back and was starting to explain. When Harry had stabbed it with no defenses being triggered they breathed a sigh of relief. The trio left Hogwarts behind to find out what had happened with the locket.

"It was surprisingly easy to find." Sirius said, "Tonks told Kreacher what we were looking for and why and he just handed it over to her. During the time you've been gone we've been discussing possible ways to get the cup and we think we have a way. My father was very traditional. When he died he left the entire contents of the Black family fortune to me. I was to take care of my mother and brother with it. Mother refused to abide by his will and promptly ignored it. I was in Azkaban within two weeks of become the head of the House of Black. My mother gave money and items to Bella and Cissy. I'm going to file a grievance with Gringotts and asked to have the value of the items returned to me. I know that they neither one have the funds to restore the value of the stuff that I'm saying my mother stole from me. We're hoping to trade the cup for part of what they owe me. If not we may be able to destroy the cup in the vault."

"Ok where's the locket?" Harry asked.

"Here on the table." Albus pointed out.

"Let's take it out back just in case." Remus suggested.

"Why what happened?" Sirius and Albus asked.

Harry grabbed the locket and took it out into the yard. He had everyone stay back. Remus was explaining what had happened with the two that had already been destroyed. Since they were unsure what would happen they were being safe. Harry approached the locket and started making a hissing growling noise. The locket flew open and a dark cloud jumped out knocking Harry back, just like with the ring. He quickly got up and shielded himself wandlessly. Then he moved to the locket and stabbed it. When he turned around Moody and Remus were holding Sirius and Albus back. They had both moved to protect him and the others had kept them out of the way.

"Four down." Harry called.

"Was that parseltongue that you were speaking?" Moody asked.

"Yes, I had to learn to speak a few words of that in order to open the locket and the chamber of secrets." he replied.

"Wandless magic?" Albus asked the others.

"Evidentially high level wandless magic." Moody replied, "He used a ward breaking dome like I've seen you use."

Harry again explained what Professor Wa had said about his magic potential. The next week Harry invited the Weasley's over for lunch. The plan was to also invite the Longbottoms so that Neville and his Gran could learn the truth about Harry. The group arrived and Harry was waiting in the study while Sirius did the spell to allow the Longbottoms entrance. Once they had all found seats Sirius introduced Harry.

"It's nice to meet you." Neville said shaking his hand.

"You too." Harry said.

"Can you tell us what happened to you?" Augusta Longbottom asked.

Harry repeated an abbreviated version of his story from the time Professor Wa picked him up outside the Dursley's house until Cedric brought him back to Hogwarts. Afterward the teens moved out into the back yard to visit until lunch was served. Harry spread out a blanket and the group sat on it and talked.

"So they trained you in advanced magic?" Neville asked. Harry nodded in reply and Neville said, "There is no way I could do any of that. I can barely do basic spells."

"You just lack confidence." Harry said, "You don't think you can therefore you can't."

"I don't know." Neville said.

"Why don't you teach us some of what you know?" Ginny suggested, "Like an advanced study group. Teach your friends how to defend themselves in case Tom decides to take one of us to make you stop whatever you're doing."

"It can't be many people and I can't share some things." Harry said, "I only want trustworthy people to know how to do it."

"We can just keep it between those of us who know who you are." Ron said.

"That would mean Hermione can't attend." Ginny pointed out, "Or Luna, Seamus, Dean, or any of those others who have been picked on by the Slytherins. We need you to teach us to at least defend ourselves."

"How many are you thinking?" Harry asked.

"Thirty or so." Ginny said, "Not many. We can just say your old school let you advance at your own pace."

"Actually that's exactly what they do." Harry said, "There were only a handful of students at any given time. I had one on one sessions with the professors and they taught me things about this world. For instance my Care of Magical Creatures class taught me about animals on this world not the ones on the other worlds. Tib's creatures class had animals from his world and he didn't learn about Unicorns and Dragons."

"That sucks you couldn't help each other with homework." Ron frowned.

The summer passed as Sirius was making his pleas against his mother and the stolen funds she had given away. He had to prove that both Narcissa and Bellatrix had known he was the head of the House of Black before they were given the funds. The only break Sirius took during this process was for Harry's birthday. It passed with a quiet party among friends but earlier that morning they had arranged to meet Augusta and Neville in the long term ward to try out Harry's possible cure. The nurse administered the potion while the potion master and healers set up the process to track the changes in the couple.

"It's not an instant cure so you'll have to watch them over time." Remus instructed.

"Where did you get this potion." he potion master asked, "I'd like to look at it before you give it to them. Are you sure it won't hurt them?"

"The source is a potion master of great regard." Remus said, "He has asked to remain anonymous to anyone except the family. He is very sure it won't hurt them."

"I still don't feel comfortable doing this." The healer stated.

"We do." Augusta stated firmly, "Now either help us or get out of our way, I want my children back."

"Madam, what if this man is only after your money." the healer started.

"He gave it to us for free." Neville said, "He is not asking for anything in return."

Back at the Hogwarts potions lab Albus watched Severus work with the potion. He only looked for a few moments before he said, "I never thought of using that." He continued working for a long time and dissected the potion working tirelessly. After three hours he moved to a cauldron sitting on the table near the new potion. He reached into his store cabinet that was next to it and pulled out a vile of perfectly clear liquid. He added four drops from the vile and watched as the potion in the cauldron turn the same color as the new vile he was studying, "I was so close. Why I didn't think of Phoenix tears I'll never know. They have the most healing power of any ingredient. So who developed it?"

"You did." Albus smiled merrily at his potions professor, "But I'd suggest you wait to take credit until Voldemort has been stopped. It's being tested as we speak."

"Who is testing it?" Severus asked more interested in what was happening then in Albus' riddles.

"St. Mungo's is testing it on Frank and Alice Longbottom." he replied, "How long before we see a difference?"

"Maybe a week, maybe less." Severus said, "But I didn't develop it. You saw I needed one more ingredient and who knows how long it would have taken me to think of Phoenix tears."

"But you did think of it." Albus grinned, "I saw you add them myself."

"I won't take credit for someone else's work." he growled stubbornly.

"I'll explain it all later." Albus said, "I just wanted to make sure you could make more."

By the end of the week Neville Longbottom had parents who were aware but quite behind the times. The next big occasion in Harry's life was Ginny's fourteenth birthday. He poured over owl order catalogs for hours looking for just the right gift. When he found it he immediately sent off for it regardless of the teasing he was getting from Sirius and Remus.

"So did you finally find the perfect gift for your sweetheart?" Sirius asked.

"Or do you need a few dozen more catalogs?" Remus added.

"I found the perfect gift." Harry grinned, "To bad you two don't have a need to buy a girl a gift. If you were any more immature I'd worry about Ginny."

"Harsh." Sirius said.

"Very harsh." Remus agreed, "Well this was fun but I have to run."

"Have fun Moony." Harry waved and ran up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"I have a date." he said as he stepped into the floo and called for the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry." Sirius yelled as he chased his Godson up the stairs, "Why didn't he tell me he had a date? Who is he going out with? Why aren't you guys telling me anything?"

Harry was laughing as Sirius invaded his bedroom. When he calmed down he said, "I know who it is but he made me promise not to tell you. You'll just have to wait up for him and maybe he'll tell you. You want to go for a run? I think my lynx can beat you this time."

"Fine but will you tell me what you got for Ginny?" he asked.

"No I don't want you to ruin the surprise." Harry changed into his lynx and ran out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

When Ginny's birthday arrived Harry nervously grabbed the small wrapped package and tucked it into his pocket. He was the first through the floo and the first recipient of one of Molly's hugs. They were going to eat out in the garden because the number of people and the beautiful weather they had been having. Harry added his gift to the pile of presents on the table. Remus and Sirius added theirs right behind him.

"Small box there Harry is there something you need to tell me?" Sirius whispered in his Godson's ear.

"Shut up." Harry glared, "I'm nervous enough without your idle prattle adding to it."

"Sorry." Sirius apologized, "So are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend tonight?"

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed moving in his direction to give him a hug, "I'm glad you could make it. You guys too."

"At least we got an honorable mention." Sirius pouted playfully.

Dinner was wonderful but for Harry it seemed to last forever. Finally it was time for cake and presents. Ginny took bites of her cake between opening the mountain of gifts. She saved Harry's present for last and when she opened it she froze. It was a full minute before she turned to Harry and asked with a small smile, "Really?"

Harry couldn't talk so all he did was nod.

"Of course." she turned towards him and gave him a big hug and then a small kiss on the lips. Then she stuck the note in her pocket and pulled out the charm bracelet then asked, "Help me put it on?"

Harry clasped the bracelet around her wrist and said, "You can add more charms. I thought you'd like the broom and quaffle. I wasn't sure what else you would have liked."

"its perfect." she gave him another hug and peck on the lips.

"Hey when did you start kissing him?" Ron asked loudly.

"When he asked me to be his girlfriend." she responded cheekily.

"When was that dear?" Molly asked.

"Just now." Ginny grinned at her mother.

"Wonderful." Molly sighed, "Welcome to the family. Not that you weren't already mind you. But it's just a little more official now."

"Congratulations." Fred and George said in unison, "We knew it was only a matter of time."

"I really wonder what took him so long." Charlie looked at the teen across from him expectantly.

"I wanted to wait until she was fourteen." he replied, "I wasn't sure if thirteen was old enough to start dating."

"I think fourteen is perfect." Molly said, "I started dating your father when I was fourteen."

"Mum." Ginny said scandalized, "Don't start please."

When cake and presents were finished Harry helped Ginny carry everything up to her room. He stood outside as she took items and placed them in their proper places. When she was finished they went back outside and walked towards the apple orchard. Just out of sight of the rest of the group they stopped and shared their third kiss. Although this one lasted significantly longer than the two he got when her family was watching. When they finally finished they just held each other close.

Before they left Sirius reminded everyone, "Remember at school to refer to him as Harry Evanson. We have to hide his presence."

"We know." Fred started.

"We've been calling him Evanson." George added.

"We've written letters to our friends about Harry Evanson." Ron continued, "Even Neville uses that name in his letters."

"Ok I get it." Sirius stopped their ranting, "Come on Harry, Albus and Minerva will be there before us if we don't hurry."

All summer long Dumbledore and McGonagall had been working with Harry with his animagus transformations. He was already preparing to register as a small black cat and Albus didn't feel like he needed to tell anyone about his other forms. He had worked diligently but so far he had been unable to add to his forms. From his work at his other school he had the griffin, the small black cat, a lynx and a lion. He had been working on a bird form but had not had any break throughs yet.

"Still nothing." Minerva pointed out after thirty minutes, "What are you trying to change into?"

"An eagle." Harry said, "The other half of my griffin."

"Your griffin and cat are both black." Minerva pointed out, "Instead of an eagle try a raven."

After working for another hour a raven sat perched on Minerva's shoulder. She walked out of the study at a slow easy pace. The bird still wobbled trying to gain balance. Once outside the bird took flight with a jump off her shoulder. He nearly crashed a few times before he caught on to the art that was flight. By the time he returned three others were by her watching him fly.

"Wonderful Harry." Sirius smiled, "Will you both stay and celebrate with us?"

"Now that you have a bird I would say try a medium sized bird next and then an eagle." Minerva suggested, "That was the order in which you received your cat forms.

Harry woke up on the morning of September first with a smile, "Finally."

At breakfast Sirius and Remus were already eating when Harry arrived fully packed and ready to go. Sirius grinned and asked, "Are you that anxious to be rid of us?"

"No, I just am ready to get back to school. We didn't have holidays so this break has been really long." Harry shrugged.

"But you've been working all summer." Sirius pointed out, "You've been taking care of his horcruxes and you gained another animagus form."

"We still need the cup." Harry pointed out, "I was really hoping we'd be finished by now."

"Actually, I am going to Gringotts today. They have agreed with my claim finally. Unfortunately Lucius and Narcissa can pay or give the items back, so I can't look in their vault. Bellatrix cannot so I get to assess the value of objects in her vault."

"Excellent, I've packed the tooth so do you think you'll have it by dinner?" Harry bounced on his feet.

"I hope so." Sirius said.

"Keep in mind they may not agree and we may have to take drastic measures." Remus said, "Are you sure we just can't take the tooth with us and destroy it ourselves?"

"No Professor Wa said I had to do each one." Harry shook his head.

At platform nine and three quarters Harry boarded the train and waved to Remus and Sirius. Ginny helped him find a compartment as the train rumbled away. They found an empty one and sat down. Neville joined them within a few moments and sat across from them.

"So where is Ron?" he asked.

"Prefect meeting." Ginny grinned, "Fred and George have been giving him a hard time since he got the badge."

"Why?" Harry asked, "I thought it was an honor to be picked?"

"It is." Ginny grinned, "You have to be studious and well behaved to get the position. In short everything Fred and George aren't."

"That's a misnomer." Harry said.

"A mis what?" Neville asked.

"Misnomer." Harry repeated, "It means an interpretation that no longer applies. A Prefect used to be a student that exemplified those behaviors. But Dumbledore generally gives it to someone on the fringe in the hopes that they will become studious and well behaved. But someone like Fred and George would never have gotten it because there is no hope for them to ever be studious or well behaved."

Neville and Ginny were laughing so hard they almost fell off their seats. Harry grinned at their behavior and waited for them to calm down. People were starting to move about the train and several had come by the compartment and look in. It didn't take long before a few girls got brave enough to stop and speak to the cute new boy.

"Hi, I'm Lavender Brown, fifth year Gryffindor, what's your name?" she asked.

"Harry Evanson." he replied but stayed in his seat beside Ginny.

"Well Harry Evanson, We just stopped by to invite you to our compartment." Lavender stated like it was the biggest honor in the world.

"Thanks, but I like this compartment just fine." Harry replied evenly not liking the girl right off.

"But they are in it." She sneered indicating Neville and Ginny.

"Yes and that's the reason I like it." Harry said, "And they have names."

"Lavender take a hike." Ginny said, "Harry won't be buying into your idea wanting to be the queen of Hogwarts. I don't think he's fooled by your false niceness."

"My false niceness." Lavender glared, "Just you wait I'll get you."

"And do what? Give me a makeover?" Ginny replied, "You don't scare me I know you can't do anything. And remember what happens when you try." Lavender and the girls she was with left quickly.

"So what happens if she tries?" Harry asked.

"I start using all the knowledge that I have. That includes every prank Fred and George have ever pulled." Ginny grinned evilly, "Not to mention extra stuff Bill and Charlie add when they're home."

"Right scary that one is." Neville laughed, "Just don't ever make her mad at you Harry."

"Ginny what did you do to Lavender?" Ron asked slightly upset. Hermione was right behind him since she was the other prefect, "She came to Hermione and I claiming you threatened her."

"I did." Ginny said carelessly. Harry and Neville snickered behind their hands.

"Maybe the better question then is why did you threaten Lavender?" Hermione asked, "And can I help?"

"She came in trying to steal Harry away." Ginny snickered, "He said no and then I told her to take a hike no one was fooled by her fakeness. She said I'll get you and I said with what a makeover charm?" Hermione was clutching her stomach because she was laughing so hard and Ron was chuckling right beside her, "So then I said I know she can't do anything but she should remember what happens when she tries."

"Goodness!" Hermione cried when she got herself back under control, "That was great I wish I could have seen it."

"Hermione's not normally this mean." Ron pointed out, "Lavender has always given her a hard time. In first year she stole her home work several times. This for Hermione is a pain worse than death. When she was finally caught with it she was given detention but that didn't help Hermione with her previous grades. She made it up though and still came out first in the class."

"Since then they have alternately shrunk or expanded my cloths. Changed them colors and once she even managed to charm my hair." Hermione said, "But working so hard first year put me well above her and her friends. I can undo anything they have done before I even leave the dorm. It's just such a pain to check everything all the time."

"Have you ever retaliated?" Harry asked.

"No." Hermione shrugged, "It would only escalate the problem. By the way I'm Hermione Granger."

"Harry Evanson." Harry shook her hand, "New Gryffindor fifth year."

"Already sorted?" she asked.

"Yes they sorted me last year just as school ended." Harry said.

"Professor Dumbledore took pity on us and sorted him earlier rather than waiting for September first." Ginny said, "He couldn't remember ever having to sort an older student before so he decided we wouldn't have to wait. I'm surprised Ron didn't write you about it."

"Me too." Hermione glanced at Ron.

"Sorry. I just didn't think about him when I was writing to you." Ron shrugged turning red, "If I'm talking about Harry is usually to do with Quidditch. And you don't like to talk about that all the time so I just didn't think about him."

"Wow what a good friend you are." Ginny glared.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said to Ginny, "I never thought about Ron when I was writing you."

Ron turned redder when he understood just what Harry was implying. Hermione didn't get it not knowing that Harry and Ginny were a couple. The rest of the ride was quiet until just before Hogsmeade.

"I'm surprised we didn't get our usual visitors." Neville said looking out the window into the hall, "Oh never mind here they come."

"Who's that?" Harry asked. Before they could answer a blond boy shoved open the door. He had to huge boys behind him as body guards.

"Well, well, well what have we here? A mudblood, two weasels and a squib. Oh look they've added a new loser to the group. And what is your name?" the blond boy asked.

Harry looked up like he hadn't heard a thing and said, "I think I hear some annoying sound do any of you hear it?"

"Don't ignore me." the boy said, "You don't know who you're messing with."

"There it is again." Harry rubbed his ear.

"I'll show you." the boy reached for his wand but he was too slow.

"First off to be polite you always introduce yourself then wait to see if others introduce themselves." Harry stated pressing his wand to the end of the boy's nose.

"I am Draco Malfoy." He said trying to sound brave but it didn't quite come off.

"Well Draco Malfoy. I certainly have heard about you and I have to say you are exactly as bad as everyone says." Harry tilted his head as he observed the boy, "I am Harry Evanson. If you wish to stay in one piece today I'd suggest you apologize to my friends and then leave."

"I don't apologize to filth." Draco spat and then left before anything else could happen.

"I hope you know to follow through on that threat." Ron said, "If you don't he'll never leave you alone."

"Already done." Harry said, "His left shoe has three hundred more steps before it falls apart. He will no longer be in one piece. I start out slow but once I get moving he won't like it one bit. Of course if he's good and leaves us alone then he won't be on the receiving end."

"Malfoy looked ticked." Fred said as the twins invaded their compartment, "What did you do?"

"Nothing much." Ron snickered, "He came in with the usual insults and Harry told him off then hexed his shoe. But he won't know that for a little while longer."

"His shoe Harry?" Fred asked.

"Like a grain of sand, start out small and irritating." Harry said, "I won't get worse unless he wants to play hardball."

"Very philosophical." Hermione said, "Where did you go to school before?"

"A very private institution." Harry said and then changed the subject, "How's progress on getting a store?"

"Moving along." George said evasively, "By spring we'll be sitting pretty."

"Here they come." Fred interrupted.

"What are you two doing?" Angelina asked, "I asked you to meet with me about Quidditch." Katie and Alicia were right behind her.

"Well, the rest of the team is right here so have the meeting." Fred declared.

"Ginny you ready for another year?" Angelina asked.

"Yes but I'm not going to be seeker anymore." she said, "I'll be backup seeker and chaser."

"I'm not booting you off the team just because these two morons say we have a hot new seeker. I want to see some proof." Angelina said, "I know better than to trust these two fools."

"Trust them." Ginny said, "I've seen him play and he outclasses me by a long shot. He beat Charlie."

"They wrote me about that but I thought they exaggerated." Katie said.

"No they weren't. " Ron said indicating Harry, "This is Harry Evanson."

Harry stood and reached out a hand. Angelina took it, "So you're the man. You have the right build for a seeker."

"Thanks." Harry said, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Meet us on the pitch tomorrow at seven in the morning." Angelina said, "McGonagall has already booked it for us. You four be there too. Ginny I want your seeker skills at their best tomorrow so I can see what he's got. I want to make sure Charlie didn't go easy on him." With that the three girls left the compartment followed by the grinning twins.

By the time the evening was over Harry was ready for bed. He was in the common room with Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville when Dean and Seamus walked up. Harry was introduced and they chatted for a while. Harry's watch chimed at ten so he stood up.

"Sorry to leave good company but I have a seven o'clock appointment in the morning." He stretched and Ginny stood up with him.

"I'm off too. Night all." Ginny grabbed Harry's hand as the two stepped away from the group. At the stairs they kissed and each went to their own dorms.

"No blow up?" Seamus asked Ron.

"No Mum told me I can't interfere." Ron said, "Everyone in the family likes Harry so I'm just keeping an eye on them. He's really nice and has very high morals. He didn't kiss her until her fourteenth birthday because he thought she was too young for it. You should have seen how he handled Malfoy on the train."

"She can't have known him long enough to date him." Dean said jealously.

"She's known him for about four years." Ron said.

"You've never mentioned him before." Seamus said.

"I didn't meet him until last spring." Ron shrugged, "But he seems like a nice bloke. They're absolutely crazy about each other. I know I always said I'd kill anyone who tried to date her but Mum says she's old enough to date and I need to butt out or be grounded from quidditch."

"Harsh." Seamus stated.

"Well why did he come here now." Dean still wasn't happy about the two of them.

"He had private tutors up until last spring. They said it was time for him to be here." Ron shrugged, "I met him at the end of last year. Remember when I didn't ride the train home? That's why."

"What did he do to Malfoy?" Seamus asked eagerly.

"First he told him off and tried to make him apologize to us. He promised he'd leave Malfoy in one piece if he did." Ron grinned.

"Did you see what happened in the entry?" Neville asked the others shook their heads so he continued to explain, "Just inside the door Malfoy's shoe fell apart and he tripped and fell into Snape. Knocked them both down."

"So?" Seamus said, "What does that have to do with Harry."

"He cursed Malfoy's shoe to only last three hundred steps." Ron chuckled, "It went at the perfect time. Snape was standing there yelling at Malfoy when Harry passed by grinning, he actually winked at Malfoy."

"He was so mad." Neville laughed.

"That could have hurt someone." Hermione pouted.

"Harry did feel bad someone else was caught up in it." Neville said, "After we passed by he said dang it that lasted three hundred and twenty steps. I've got to fix that."

"Relax Hermione." Ron said, "I know he'll be more careful now. Besides I heard him giving Ginny ideas for Lavender earlier. And they were good!"

"I've asked her to lay off you." Seamus said, "But I don't know how well it went over."

"I better go up to see the damage." Hermione sighed, "See you later."


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning on the quidditch pitch Angelina was speechless. After several tries she finally got out, "Wow!"

A few days later Harry saw Lavender Brown again. Her hair was standing in spikes and was purple. He snickered as she walked by and she turned to glare at him, "This is your fault."

"No it's your own fault." Harry said, "If you'd learn to leave other people and their things alone it wouldn't happen to you. She isn't the only one who has been charmed."

"Who else?" Lavender asked worriedly.

"Just don't mess with anyone and you won't have to find out." Harry said, he really hated bullies.

Later that day Ginny and Hermione had him teach all the same things to Luna. Within a few days several people were sporting purple spiked hair. The day that was the best though was the day Malfoy showed up with the hair in the Great Hall during dinner.

He walked up to Harry and shoved him, "Change it back!"

"No." Harry turned away and Malfoy pulled his wand, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Harry warned but Malfoy tried anyway and the spell bounced off and hit his robes changed them to purple with pink spots. The room chuckled and Harry said, "I warned you not to. See I've developed this little spell. When someone tries to bully someone else a hex is visited upon the bully. It's random and lasts for twenty four hours. Any attempt to change it or bully them or someone else again and it gets worse. The bigger the bully the more hexes will be dumped on you."

"Remove the hex or I'll be writing my father." Malfoy said.

"I just told you it lasts for twenty four hours." Harry said, "I can't change it."

"Not the hair or robes the one that visits the hex back on me." Malfoy growled.

"Actually that spell isn't on you. I've put it on a bunch of people and if anyone bullies them it attacks the bully." Harry said, "Each person who has it on them has agreed to let me do it to them. In fact I've taught them how to do it so they can renew it themselves and put it on others if they want it."

"That's not fair." he yelled.

"Neither is bullying people." Harry said.

"Mr. Malfoy, you should sit down now." Snape said. The teen huffed and walked away and Harry looked at the professor, "Fifteen points from Gryffindor for malicious behavior."

"And fifteen points from Slytherin for bullying." Minerva said from behind him.

"Fifteen points to Gryffindor for inventive use of a charm." Flitwick added.

"Fifteen points to Gryffindor for defense of others." Dumbledore added, "Now everyone sit I'm rather hungry tonight. Oh and Mr. Evanson my office after dinner."

"Yes sir." Harry was trying to keep from grinning.

"That was hilarious." Sirius wiped his eyes, "I think I would have paid money to see that happen."

Harry was in the headmaster's office with Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Flitwick and McGonagall. McGonagall had told them the story as she had seen it. She was quite angry about Snape's points deductions from Harry.

"Professor don't worry about it." Harry said, "He's just mad he didn't think of it when he was being bullied. Unfortunately many people bully others because we can't detect it. Did you notice how many people were sporting the look? A good half of Slytherin, a third of each of the other houses."

"I've seen many people slinking around embarrassed by their actions." Minerva said, "They were fine with them until they got caught. I think this is the best charm I've ever seen. Good for you Mr. Evanson."

"Pranking to help I'd never thought I'd see the day." Remus chuckled.

"Ok, ok." Harry said waving off the subject, "How goes the fight for the cup?"

"I won." Sirius said, "I've got it with me do you have the tooth?"

"Yes!" Harry cheered, "Give it up."

"Don't you want the story?" Sirius pouted.

"After the cup is destroyed we can hear it." Harry said, "I'm anxious to get this done."

"Fine." Sirius said handing the cup over.

"Is it safe to do it here?" Harry asked the Headmaster.

"Just do it quickly." Albus nodded.

Harry walked up and quickly pulled the tooth out and stabbed the cup."Thank goodness. Hopefully he won't make anymore."

"Alright story time." Sirius sang. "It was a dark and stormy night…"

"Get off of it and just tell us already." Harry laughed at Sirius' childlike enthusiasm.

"Ok so we've been working on this all summer and we thought we would have it on September first. But the Goblins had other ideas. When the found out what I wanted they flat out said no and wouldn't hear another thing. So today I went back and started negotiations again." Sirius spent the next hour telling them about his meeting at Gringotts, "I had to tell them that there was dark magic and I wanted to destroy the magic. I also had to promise to return it when I'm done so they can test it and make sure it's destroyed. But that's all I get I don't get to keep the cup it goes back in the vault. So in the end for my bargain I get to destroy it but not keep it."

"Not a bad trade off if you ask me." Harry said, "Two hundred and fifty thousand galleons for one seventh of Voldemort's soul. He put a reasonable price on his own head or soul rather. Now we go after the last part. I think it's time to let everyone know that Harry Potter isn't dead."

"Are you sure?" Sirius said, "I mean can we wait until you're older?"

"No. I'm strong enough to stop him now. I couldn't come back from my other school until I was ready to beat him." Harry said, "Besides we have just less than two months until Halloween. Wouldn't it be fitting for him to find his end on that particular day?"

"I hate it when he makes so much sense." Sirius grumbled to the delight of several professors.

"While I'm here I need permission to start an advanced study group." Harry said looking at Albus.

"What will you be studying?" He asked.

"I won't really be studying anything." Harry said, "I'm going to be giving advanced defense lessons to anyone I find to be for the light and trustworthy. So far Ginny has about thirty people signed up."

"I'm not sure Auror Jenkins is going to like that." Albus said.

"Probably not but if he doesn't know he won't get mad." Harry said, "That's why we're calling it an advanced study group. In truth it won't contain only things from defense class. It will have advanced stuff from charms, transfiguration, potions and herbology. A little bit of ancient runes and astrology for creating wards. Possible even some creatures."

"You have permission for that group to be started." Albus agreed, "Try not to have more than five hours a week of extra work for the students I don't want them or you to get too tired. What age group?"

"Any." Harry said, "But we'll keep it within their means. I'm pretty good at determining magical levels so I won't try to get them to do something they aren't able to do. I also will be delegating teaching. I won't always teach all age groups. People like Hermione learn just as well when they're teaching someone else as they do just trying to learn it."

Over the next few weeks many of the students in Harry's group improved greatly. Teachers were very happy with the jump in grades for those students. But none jumped as far as Neville. Several things had happened since his parents woke up. He had given his father back his wand and he'd gotten a new one. He was happier and gaining confidence. His grades had improved from the previous year in that first week on his own but when Harry stepped in they skyrocketed.

"I just can't believe it." Neville said, "I've never gotten an O on a practical exam ever. I usually have to get an O in the written just to bring the whole thing up to an A."

"I told you so." Harry laughed, "You just needed the confidence. Now that you know you can do it in charms let's work on DADA and Potions."

"Potions has nothing to do with confidence." Neville grumbled, "Snape just has it in for me."

"Nev just picture him like you did when you fought the boggart." Ron suggested offhandedly.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"His boggart is Snape and he pictured him in his Grandmothers clothes." Ron chuckled fondly in remembrance.

"Brilliant." Harry said, "That's exactly what you need to do. When he starts breathing down your neck just remember him as your boggart after the incantation."

"That's a really good idea Harry." Hermione said sitting down beside him.

"Not mine." he replied, "Ron thought of it."

"Really?" Hermione questioned, Harry nodded in reply, "Well then five points to Gryffindor for Ron having a brilliant idea."

Ron looked confused at that. He wasn't sure if he should be offended or not. Harry chuckled and slapped him on the back.

At the very next potions class, which was on Friday, Harry noticed Neville was far more relaxed much to the disappointment of Professor Snape. At one point he was on the verge of laughter and had to take several deep breaths to get it under control. Harry turned away from his amusement at Neville to see Ron ready to dump an ingredient into his cauldron.

"Stop Ron. That will blow up the room." Harry said pushing his arm away. He saw Snape heating up so he continued, "I read about it last night in Potions Monthly. Professor Snape's article said they have to be finely chopped or it can disrupt the potion. And it's the wrong color which his article said could have explosive results."

Harry had successfully taken the wind out of the man's anger. Snape still stalked over and said to Ron, "Five points from Gryffindor for almost blowing us all up. Evanson stay after class so we can discuss your detention for disrupting class."

After class Harry waited. All others had left when Snape looked at him and said grudgingly, "Fifteen points to Gryffindor for stopping Weasley from blowing us all up. Did you enjoy the article?"

"Very much." Harry said, "I knew you were a brilliant potion's master but to see it at work was enlightening."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. By the way I know how to change the Dark Mark if you're interested." Harry offered, "I can't make it go away completely but I can stop the pain."

"When I'm done with my work you can change it." Snape said, "For now I'm too busy."

"I'm going to be letting my secret out soon." Harry said, "Before I do I want you to know I've enjoyed class and I'll understand when you have to start hating me."

"I just wish I didn't have to act that way." Snape sighed, "Just stop him so I can be myself at least once before I die."

Harry chuckled, "What's my detention to be?"

"If anyone asks you have two hours with me this evening." Snape answered, "I want to have some peace tonight to work on a potion I'm testing."

"Is it the mind healing one?" Harry asked, "Can I come watch?"

"How did you know…" Snape started and then waved it off, "Never mind I don't want to know. Be here at seven and don't talk."

"Fine." Harry grinned and then altered his face to an angry look, "I have to go be mad about my detention now. See you later."

Snape couldn't help it, he laughed. He was able to contain it until Harry left and he could lock the door and silence the room. It was short lived however because his mark began to burn.

"Are you sure Harry?" Sirius was very uncomfortable with Harry's decision, "We could wait until you're older and more developed. I just don't want you to push it."

"Sirius quit acting like a baby." Harry said, "I'm ready and this is the best way to let it out. Just leak the information and I'm sure they'll spread it around faster than anything.

"I'll tell you what." Albus said, "What if I give an anonymous tip off to Rita Skeeter at about four thirty on Saturday. She'll pop up at Hogsmeade just as you are making you way back to the castle. We'll make sure the biggest gossips in school hear her try to question you. Tom will know before its five thirty. And you'll be safely back at school well before then. We can face him here."

"That sounds good." Sirius relaxed some.

"Only if we have an evacuation plan for the students to get away from the school safely." Harry said, "I don't want him hurting anyone else when he tries to get to me."

"One more thing." Albus said, "Severus was called away he said to tell you detention is postponed."

"Death Eater meeting?" Harry asked.

"What did you do to get detention?" Sirius asked.

"Stopped Ron from blowing us up." Harry said, "After everyone left he gave me fifteen points. He wasn't going to make me do detention I was going to watch him work on the mind healing potion. Remember he has to hate me because I'm in Gryffindor."

"And he'll hate you more when you're Harry Potter." Sirius sighed.

"Easily dealt with when I know it's an act." Harry said, "I just have to use my own acting skills."

The next day students including Harry were already in Hogsmeade when Severus Snape stumbled into his office from his floo. He forced himself to get up and move. Luckily no students were around to see the Slytherin Head of House trying to run through the halls. Mostly he just managed to bump into to walls as he staggered through. He checked the Great Hall first luckily because that is where Dumbledore was. Snape entered the room and collapsed on the end of the Gryffindor table. He was trying to push himself up when he was lifted up by Sirius Black.

"Harry… danger… he knows." Snape whispered and then passed out in the man's arms.

Albus heard and called, "Take him to the hospital Poppy. All other teachers meet in the entrance now. Students stay in your seats."

"I've got to go warn Harry." Sirius said.

"Padfoot will get you there faster. Have any prefects begin to gather students and send them back. Use any of the secret passages, preferably Honeydukes."

Sirius ran off towards the gates thinking he and his friends had been stupid to think they were the first to find the secret passages. Outside the gates he transformed back and apparated close to the village. Once there he went back to padfoot and started following Harry's scent trail.

Harry felt someone grab the back of his cloak so he turned around. Padfoot was there and he cocked his head at the door. He followed the dog out the door and around the store to the alley. "He knows."

"We need to get all the kids out of here." Harry turned and ran back to the store. Sirius followed him a few moments later.

"Hermione, Ron." Harry pulled on their cloaks, "Death Eaters may be on their way here. Start gathering everyone up and get them back to school.

"Use the Honeydukes passage." Sirius said, "We don't want anyone jumped on the road back to school."

"Where are you going to be?" Ginny asked pulling on his arm.

"Outside the three broomsticks." Harry said, "The rest of the order should be here soon. I don't want them to follow me back up to the school. Go help Ron and Hermione."

Ginny gave him a quick kiss and ran off to start herding the other students back to school.

"We need to leave the Slytherins for last." Ron stated.

"I don't know." Hermione was ready to argue.

"He's right. We don't know who they're backing and if they know too quickly they may try to stop them from coming." Ginny said, "Or warn them to come earlier. I'll go empty out Honeydukes first."

"Good luck." Hermione said, "We'll send others to you. I'll start at the north end Ron you go to the south."

Ginny walked in the door of Honeydukes to find the place was swarming with kids. She quickly noted that no Slytherins were in the store. She moved to the counter and jumped up on it.

"Attention everyone." Ginny said, "I've been informed that Death Eaters may be on their way to Hogsmeade. Some prefects are already going to other stores and sending everyone here."

"Why here? Won't we be trapped?" A Ravenclaw asked.

"No there is a secret passage that leads from the basement to the school. If you'll all follow me I'll show you." Ginny said. She jumped off the counter and opened the door to the cellar and went down the steps. Once there she opened the trap door in the floor, "Just go down the steps and it will take you back to school."

"I know this one." A boy said, "I know how to open the other end. How did you find out about it?"

"Fred and George." she stated and then pushed her way back up into the store. The trail of students was fairly steady. She never saw a Slytherin uniform in the bunch. When Ron, Hermione and the twins made it to the candy store Ginny was coming up from showing the last group of students the way.

"It's empty." Fred said, "Back to school with you lot."

"I'm not going." Ginny said, "I need to be here just in case."

"Gin." Ron tried to give her a warning.

"If you try to make me go they'll be finding pieces of you all over the store." Ginny declared angrily.

**Back at the school…..**

"All the Slytherins are accounted for." Albus said, "Seems none of them felt like going to Hogsmeade today."

"They all knew?" Minerva asked angrily.

"No but those who did held the others until it was too late to save the rest of the students." Albus sighed, "I have the names. I'm not sure what to do about this."


	10. Chapter 10

"Professor!" Dean Thomas called, "What do we do?"

"First I need to know if everyone is here." Minerva said, "Line up so I can check you off the list. Then I want all of you back to your dorm rooms and Prefects make sure no one leaves."

"What if we want to help fight?" A Ravenclaw boy asked.

"Make a list of those willing. No one under sixteen." Minerva stated several started to argue, "Everyone else will need to stay and protect the younger students still in the dorms."

"Professor?" a Hufflepuff asked after the roll had been confirmed, "Is it true about the Slytherins?"

"A few of his supporters in Slytherin held the others." Minerva stated, "Once they were able to overwhelm the few they came straight to us to warn us. Not all of Slytherin is bad."

"How did they find out? About Harry I mean." Neville asked.

"What about Harry?" Lavender asked.

"His real name is Harry Potter." Minerva answered to the gasps of most of the students present, "He lived through an attack by Voldemort last spring. We aren't sure yet how he found out that bit of information."

"So he's down in Hogsmeade facing him right now?" Dean asked.

"Most probably." Minerva sighed, "But we need to be here to protect the school and younger children. Harry is not alone. The Headmaster is there along with several teachers, Aurors and some other people."

"She's talking about the Order of the Phoenix." Neville stated, "Many good people are there, including my parents. We need to stay here out of their way and do what we can. Not all Death Eaters will stay in the main battle. Some will come here and try to defeat the school behind Dumbledore's back. We have an important job to do here. First we need people in all the highest towers watching the grounds for invaders. Next we need groups stationed at all the secret passages. I know of a few including the one we just came from. Anyone else who knows any let's make a list and start watch schedules."

A group of sixth and seventh years converged on Neville as Minerva watched proudly. She then shooed the younger ones back to their common rooms to start protecting them. Several of the older years that didn't want to participate in the fighting volunteered to watch from the towers.

**Previously….**

"Sssseverus, so good of you to join us." Voldemort hissed.

"Master." Severus bowed.

"What can you tell me about the new boy at Hogwarts?" he asked.

"I assume you mean Harry Evanson?" Severus asked after a nod he started, "He's a fifth year Gryffindor. Same arrogant, pompous brat that the others are."

"I understand he lives with Sirius Black." Voldemort stated.

"I do not know Master." Severus answered.

"What does he look like?" Voldemort asked.

"Messy dark brown hair, brown eyes and glasses." Severus provided.

"How is he in classes?" he asked.

"He's good a potions." Severus admitted, "Prevented Weasley from blowing up the room today. I'm not sure about his other classes. Would you like me to find out?"

"Does he have a scar on his head?" Voldemort asked.

"Not that I have seen." Severus stated.

"I want a pensieve memory of him." Voldemort demanded.

After watching the memory Voldemort hexed Severus, "You should have known it was Potter."

"But he's dead." Severus ground out after the hex was removed, "You killed him last spring."

"Get out of my sight." Voldemort hissed, "Now to plan our attack."

Severus stumbled towards the door.

"Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend." Lucius Malfoy called, "I can warn my son to keep Slytherin safe."

"Excellent." Voldemort said, "I can kill him before Dumbledore even gets close. Severus make sure you're healthy before tomorrow's attack."

"Yes Master." Severus said as he drug himself away from the meeting. He had to get to Hogwarts and warn Dumbledore he thought. But his pain from the curse caused him to pass out before he could move another step. The next thing he knew he woke up on the couch of the Malfoy's living room. He jumped up quickly and left via the floo not knowing how long he had been out.

**Hogsmeade…**

"The students are in place to defend the school." Minerva's patronus stated, "The only missing students are Mr. Evanson, Ms. Granger and all four Weasley's"

Albus flicked his wand to send back a patronus. He stated he had all six of the missing students and the other help had arrived, "Thank Merlin Severus was able to get away."

"I still can't believe he's on our side." Fred stated while George and Ron nodded in agreement.

"He is." Harry stated, "I didn't tell you this before but he gave me fifteen points for keeping Ron from blowing us all up in potions yesterday. The detention I was assigned was going to allow me to watch him work. He really doesn't like being a terrible person all the time."

"Alright I want the five of you to guard Honeydukes." Albus said, "Make sure you are the last to use that passage to reach Hogwarts."

Everyone moved into their positions and not a moment too soon. Voldemort and the Death Eaters entered the town with a series of pops.

"Harry have you been waiting for me?" Voldemort hissed, "Check the stores and gather everyone here in the square."

"Yes I've been waiting for the longest time." Harry responded, "You're terribly slow. I see we're missing some residence of Azkaban."

"Yes quite a few actually." Voldemort stated. Before anymore could be said the Aurors and order members started to attack the Death Eaters. Not expecting the attack the initial wave did much damage to his troupes. Angered by the attack Voldemort turned his wand on Harry. Both yelled a spell at the same time and they met in the middle and connected. Voldemort was not expecting this to happen and was surprised but didn't show it.

"So how's your summer been?" Harry yelled as he tried to push the joint of the spells towards Voldemort, "Had a good time, lots of killing and torturing?" he didn't reply as he struggled to send the joint back at Harry, "I bet you didn't. I bet you found it hard to do anything. That would be my fault if you're wondering."

"What did you do to me?" Voldemort demanded.

"I didn't do anything to you. I just let you kill me, so really it's your own fault." Harry said as the joint moved closer towards the man.

"You can't defeat me." Voldemort was trying to move away and break the spell.

"I can. I've defeated you already." Harry said, "And now for the big finale." The joint of the magic reached Voldemort and blew him up and away from Harry, his body landing close to Dumbledore.

By this time most of the Death Eaters had been captured. It had been relatively easy as most of the Death Eaters were still weak from their time at Azkaban. Harry stumbled to his knees as Dumbledore declared Voldemort dead.

Ginny rushed out of the store and over to him. She grabbed his shoulders and held him steady. He looked up at her and grinned mischievously, "Marry me?"

"Of course you idiot." Ginny smiled through her tears of concern for his health and then smacked him lightly for worrying her so badly. Harry stood with her help and then kissed her fiercely. When they parted he held her close.

"I wish I could write to Tib." Harry sighed, "I need to apologize."

"Whatever for?" Ginny asked.

"He asked if you were my mate and I said no you were just a girl I saved. After we spent the evening in the hospital I knew I liked you but I still didn't see what he saw. I've missed you so much while I was gone I should have realized." Harry said running a hand through her hair.

"No way you're blind as a Balwhiler." a voice said. Harry turned and saw a doorway opening to his left, "Professor Wa explained that humans can't detect a soul mate until they kiss at the very least. Hello again Ginny."

"Tib, Professor Wa great to see you. Where's Glib?" Harry asked.

"He's home." Professor Wa said, "Well done you."

"Thanks I'm glad he's home. How are Glib's and Alta's fights going?"

"Alta should be finished soon; we'll stop by and visit him too." Professor Wa stated.

"Tell him congratulations from me will you?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Wa replied.

"I'm going to be leaving soon too." Tib said, "Events are aligning."

"Good luck, I know you'll win." Harry grabbed Tib's hand and shook it, "How's Healer Catrina?"

"Still beautiful as ever." Tib sighed, "I may yet convince her she's my mate. You've gotten taller than me now that's not fair."

"Keep dreaming about her." Harry laughed, "Humans keep growing until they're around eighteen. I could still get taller."

"So unfair." Tib growled the fur on his back standing on end.

"Hey if you got much taller you'd be too tall for Catrina." Harry smiled at his friends behavior.

"So true." Tib responded with a smile, "I'll have to use that on her."

"Sorry to cut this short but we have to return." Wa stated, "Alta's battle has begun."

Harry stepped back to Ginny's side and waved as they left.

"Oh Harry, Glib said to tell you congrats and wake up about Ginny you napler." Tib grinned as the door closed before Harry could respond.

"Do you want to explain how he knew me?" Ginny asked, "And what's a napler?"

Harry laughed and told the story of her arrival at his school from his point of view. He continued by telling her how he talked about her until they were sick to death of listening to him, "There is no word to translate napler. Best we could figure out it was like calling you a stupid idiot or something like that. Glibenon could never understand the concept of the word idiot so we decided that is what it must mean."

"Ok so what's a Balwhiler?" Ginny asked.

"He showed me a picture of that once." Harry said, "It has no eyes. Really freaky looking."

**The awakening of Alice and Frank Longbottom…..**

"Any changes yet?" Augusta asked the healer.

"I'm on my way to check now." He replied, "I don't want you to get your hopes up they've been in this state for a long time. Even if this potion works I'm not expecting results overnight."

"I'm well aware of how you think Jonathan." Augusta stated, "Come Neville."

"I'm right behind you Gran." Neville said nearly bouncing.

When they walked into the ward the healer was shocked.

"Hello." Alice said, "I'm Alice who are you?"

"Alice dear it's me, Augusta." she replied with a smile.

"Mum? But you look so different." she replied.

"Remember what the man said dear." Frank said, "We've been this way for a while. She's had a baby to deal with."

"That's right." Alice smiled, "When are you bringing Neville in."

"I'm Neville." he said from his grandmothers side, "You've been in here for fourteen years. I'm really glad you're back."

"Oh my." Alice said looking faint.

"Come here Neville and tell us all about yourself." Frank was just as shocked as he wife but he was able to hide it a bit better.

"I'm a Gryffindor." Neville said proudly sitting on his father's bed, "I'm going into fifth year. Preparing for my OWLS. I love herbology and charms. I'm friends with my dorm mates Ron, Dean, Seamus and Harry. I don't know what else to say."

"I love herbology too." Alice said.

"We need to keep your visit short today." Healer Jonathan said, "Once we have all our tests and we're sure they won't be going back we'll let them go home."

"We'll ready your room." Augusta said, "With any hope you'll be home before the week is out."

"Then we can learn more about you." Alice patted Neville's arm.

"And I want to learn all about you." Neville hugged each of his parents before he left. As they left the hospital Neville broached a new subject with his grandmother, "Dad's going to need his wand back."

"You are right dear." Augusta stated.

"So can we go by Ollivander's on the way home?" he asked.

"Fine." Augusta grinned, "I guess it's about time. You have to promise to work hard at school."

"Gran I always work hard at school." he stated, "Maybe I'll do better with a wand that has chosen me."

"Whatever you say Neville." she patted his arm as he rolled his eyes in frustration.

**Professor Wa picks up Harry …**

"I just can't believe he's going to do this." Lin Wa looked at his favorite healer, "This is just… I can't find a word bad enough."

"Relax Lin." Catrina said in a soothing manner, "He'll only be alone for a few seconds."

"If that woman cat doesn't leave with him you'll have to chase her away." he grumbled, "Does Terin have the other one?"

"He wasn't able to get the man but he saved the wand and of few of his possessions." she replied, "He says they're sending him to their prison without a trial. He's beginning an investigation. It doesn't look good for him though."

"I've told them the man is innocent." Lin Wa grumbled, "Why don't they just listen to me."

"You are prejudiced." Catrina chuckled, "You've been watching this too long."

"They're gone, open the door please Watcher." Lin Wa stated.

The door opened and Lin Wa reached out and snatched a basket off the doorstep of Number Four Privet Drive. He pulled it through the doorway and into the safety of his home.

"Not very little." Catrina said.

"He's fifteen month old in their time." Lin said, "About age four to you."

"Ok so he's really small." Catrina corrected, "Where will you put him."

"With you." Lin grinned, "He has some problems you'll need to fix. Don't worry about the soul piece in his head there are other plans for that. You couldn't remove it without killing him so don't try please."

"I won't." Catrina grinned at the baby, "So how long do I have to keep him?"

"Until he's trained enough to be at school." Lin Wa said, "He hasn't learned how to walk, talk or use a bathroom on his own."

"Great." Catrina said sarcastically, "Well I guess you little one will be the fastest ever to learn to do that on your own won't you."

"Probably." Lin agreed, "Can you just feel his magical potential. It's amazing. We'll have to keep him well in hand. That much power can't go dark. It would destroy that world and we would have no hope to stop it."

"The truth comes out then." Catrina said, "You aren't just mooning over a baby, you do still have that world's existence at heart."

"Of course. Just because the Scholars can't see it yet." Lin said, "It's the same reason they don't believe me about that Black man. He cared to much for the family there is no way he gave them up."

"Time will tell Lin. Time will tell." Catrina took the sleeping toddler and moved off towards the infirmary.

The next morning when Harry woke up he looked out of his crib to see a large cat walking on two legs, "Kitty."

"Good morning." Catrina said walking over to the crib, "How are you feeling today."

"Mummy?" he asked.

"I'm sorry but she can't come to you." Catrina said in a soothing voice, "Do you hurt anywere?"

"Owee." Harry said patting his head.

"Let me just get you something for that." Catrina said. She pulled a vial from the table and held it to his lips, "Drink up this will make you feel better. Now lay back down and we see if that owee doesn't go away alright?"

"K." Harry replied and laid back down.

When Harry woke a few hours later the kitty was still close by, "Da?"

Catrina turned towards the noise and tried to smile but it was a bit watery, "I'm sorry Harry but Da can't come either."

"Pafoo? Mooy?" he questioned.

"No I'm sorry." she shook her head. Tears were coursing down the chubby cheeks when she reached into the crib and picked him up, "Don't worry Kitty has you and will take very good care of you."

"Kitty is it?" Lin Wa asked as he walked into the room.

"Hush Lin. He's very upset. Everyone he knows is gone." she admonished him.

"I know, just teasing you." he said, "You aren't looking very happy either. I was hoping to get a grin from you."

"Maybe later." she replied.

"Kitty, potty." Harry interrupted.

"I think that means bathroom." Lin grinned.

"Thanks for that." Catrina said sarcastically.


End file.
